The Elemental God Saiyan Shinobi
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: this one is cancelled rewrite is posted!
1. power of the Neglected Child

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DBZ/GT, or any of their characters. I only own my own OC characters and their clan. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Dragonball Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama.

 **Summary:** Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji is neglected by his parents for his younger twin sisters because he doesn't have chakra and they have the yin and yang halves of the Kyuubi within them, while he only possessed the soul. But Soshi possesses something far more powerful, he has Chi/Ki the original more powerful energy source which existed long before the chakra fruit baring God Tree even grew. His Ki has destroyed the Kyuubi soul. He is also a pure Saiyan inheriting the Saiyan blood of his Saiyan ancestors. At just age 9, he is already a powerful elite warrior able to fight evenly against and even defeat a tailed beast on his own. He had also successfully recreated both his clan bloodlines with his Ki. Soshi is currently an Elite Jonin and a former ANBU Captain. What happens when his parents witness his prodigious talents and read all the missions he's done in his 4 year shinobi career? And they also learn of his sisters bullying other children. What will his parents do to make amends to him after 5 whole years of neglect? God-like!OC, Fem!Naruto, Son of Fem Naruto!OC, Apathetic!OC

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, civilian/elders (except Hiruzen), Hyuga clan (except Hinata and her mother) bashing to the extreme

 **Pairings: not until Shippuden possibly. But Soshi's power and cold nature will attract several powerful women to him kunoichi or otherwise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Power of the Neglected child and realizations**

It was another beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves otherwise known as Konohagakure. the civilians were all busy going about their daily lives. Shinobi patrols were around making sure the peace was kept. There were birds chirping cheerfully. Now the scene switches to a training ground in one of the largest clan compounds in Konoha second only to the Hyuga compound. There were 4 people in the training ground, two were adults and the other two were young children practicing taijutsu on training dummies.

The first two were little girls of around 9 years old. They were twins even though their hair style and color, skin and eye colors were completely different, they still physically resembled clones of each other. The one on the right had long silverly white hair with some streaks of blonde and red in it and violet eyes (Kushina's eye color), some strands framed her cute face. She had a fair skin complexion and a black clip was in her hair on the left side. Her face was marked with three black marks like whiskers on both sides. The one on the left had long golden blonde hair tied in twin ponytails (Sexy no jutsu hairstyle) bright cerulean eyes and tan skin. Like her sister she had three whisker like marks on her face. These two were Megumi and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji. They were considered the princesses and heroes of Konoha for containing the Kyuubi's chakra within them.

The two adults were beautiful women who could give even Tsunade a run for her money in both looks and skills. The woman on the left had tan skin like Natsumi, her hair though was a bright strawberry blonde (Kushina's bright red mixing with Minato's golden blonde) color and flowed down to her ankles. Two strands framed both sides of her face. Her eyes were an exotic mixture of cerulean and violet. She wore an dark orange dress that reached her knees with a cream colored blouse on top. Her right wrist had a blue wristband on it and she had blue shinobi sandals on her feet. This beautiful young woman was the birth mother of the two girls Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, she was also the 5th Hokage and first ever female Kage in history. Naruko was the daughter of the late 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and the late Red Hot Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki. Her face like her daughters' had three whisker marks on each side and that was because her mother Kushina had been the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki prior to it being sealed within her children. Naruko was a Pseudo Jinchuriki so she was able to utilize the Kyuubi chakra that got passed down to her while she was inside of her mother's womb. Naruko had enough demon chakra inside her to form a Version 2 cloak of up to 6 tails.

Naruko's childhood was quite a loving one with her parents. Even though Minato had been the Hokage and Kushina had been ANBU commander they still found the time to spend with their one and only child. That time was greatly extended once Naruko entered the Ninja Academy, Minato and Kushina of course trained their daughter in everything she would need to know about being a shinobi. Naruko was like a mixture of her parents in mindset, she was as fiery and hot-tempered as her mother and also as calculating and quick-thinking as her father. She quickly passed the academy after only a year thanks to her parents' teachings. Kushina gave up her position as ANBU commander to become her daughter's Jonin teacher. Naruko was teamed up with her childhood friend Itachi Uchiha and an unnamed civilian born ninja. Together with her mother as their sensei they quickly rose through the ninja ranks. Naruko mastered her father's own technique the Rasengan in just 3 days' time but like him, she was still trying to combine her elemental nature with it even today. She also learned the Flying Thunder God Jutsu that gave him his nickname the 'Yellow Flash (which technically is only in the games)' . Eventually Naruko and her team had to split up after she and Itachi became Chunin but she and him still kept in touch even today. Naruko viewed him as the brother she always wanted.

Naruko looked to her wife and the love of her life standing right beside her. She smiled lovingly getting one in return.

The other woman was tall and had long flowing silver-white hair like Megumi and creamy white skin. Her eyes though were an exotic rainbow color resembling rings like those of the Rinnegan. She possessed a very voluptuous figure that surpassed even Tsunade's and was currently clad in a transitional high-collared hime-kimono with leaf, water, rocks, lightning, and fire patterns adorning the edges of the gown. Even in her kimono her figure was obvious. This beautiful goddess was Lucretia Niji the matriarch of the Niji Clan and the other mother of the girls. She was the strongest kunoichi in the village surpassing even Tsunade in power. Her clan was the oldest clan in the world older than even the Hyugas, her clan rivaled the supposedly extinct Otsutsuki clan with its time. Their bloodline gave them a god-like affinity for every single element including subelements, they were able to manipulate existing elements or create them out of thin air, they could transform into the element to prevent physical attacks (Logia from One Piece) and could even eat the element (Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer) to regain energy. They were also able to coat their arms and legs in the element to augment their physical blows, thaf was their clan Taijutsu style. They did have a weakness though certain special weapons could harm them even while in element form.

Lucretia was the strongest head of her clan since its founder Senchi Niji himself. She and Naruko were old childhood friends and since they couldn't find any decent guys in the village as all the best ones were either self chosen loners or already taken, they fell in love with each other. Tsunade who was Naruko's godmother and distant relative used her medical knowledge along with Uzumaki seals together to make a special medicinal jutsu that would allow two females to have kids together. It was a complete success as Naruko found herself to show signs of pregnancy a few weeks after she and Lucretia had made love. She was ecstatic as were her parents, they didn't even care the 'father' of their future grandchildren was another woman. Tsunade had announced her goddaughter was carrying not one or two but three children: a boy and two girls.

Naruko had never squealed louder in delight her whole life. She was to be a mother to three children and months later on October 10th, her babies were born. She gave birth to three beautiful children, a son and two daughters. Lucertia and Naruko had already decided on their names. They named their son Soshi. Oddly enough Soshi had been born with a brown tail like that of a monkey's and his hair was like a spikier version of Lucretia's, but it didn't matter to the two women he was still their baby boy even with a tail and his different hairstyle. They named his sisters, Megumi and Natsumi. But then things turned sour when a mysterious masked man snuck into Konoha and kidnapped Naruko's mother Kushina. He used knowledge that shouldn't have been known to this time to fully break her seal and unleashed the mighty Kyuubi upon the world. Kushina had survived the extraction due to her Uzumaki body but was severely weakened because of it. Minato rose into action and rescued his severely weakened wife and left her with their daughter and grandchildren, while he went to battle the masked man. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi with numerous other Konoha ninja held back the mighty demon as best they could. But the Kyuubi showed why it was the most powerful bijuu. If anyone had seen its eyes, they would've seen an image of the Sharingan in them to show it was being manipulated into attacking. Minato found out the mysterious Uchiha was somehow controlling the demon fox and used a contract seal to release his hold over it.

But the Kyuubi angered by the fact that it had yet again been used by a wielder of the Sharingan continued its assault on the village. Minato knew there was only one way to stop the beast, he had to reseal it. However he couldn't reseal it within his wife and their daughter was too matured now to be a Jinchuriki. That left only one option: His newborn grandchildren. So with a heavy heart, Minato flashed back to his family and told them of the tragic thing that must be done.

Naruko reacted just as any true sensible parent would: She screamed and yelled at her father not wanting her babies to bare her mother's burden. Even Kushina had agreed with her daughter's sentiment telling her husband that he was mad for even suggesting it. Minato told them that there was no other options as only an Uzumaki could hold the Kyuubi and aside from them, Naruko's children were the only Uzumaki available. He reminded them that shinobi protect their village just as if they protect their family.

Naruko after some thinking reluctantly agreed and gave her mother a teary final hug knowing even an Uzumaki couldn't survive the jutsu that would be used. Kushina equally teary hugged her baby girl and told her how proud of her she was for how far she's come in her life.

Minato even announced to his daughter that she would be the 5th Hokage after this. He had been grooming her for a while to take over as Hokage when he was gone.

Kushina was even prouder of her daughter for achieving her dream of being the first female Hokage. So she and Minato got their grandchildren ready for the jutsu.

The Kyuubi sensing something amiss moved to stop them recognizing the sealing altar, the three babies were on. It would not be sealed a third time and tried to kill the babies.

Kushina used her chains to try and stop the beast, but due to her weakened state they were just a few seconds too slow. The family could only watch in horror. Naruko attempted with her own chains to protect her children, but birthing three children had taken quite a lot out of her. Her chains dissipated before they could even get to the fox. The Kyuubi shot one clawed hand at the helpless infants meaning to kill them instantly.

But something miraculous happened, little Soshi opened his eyes which were an emerald green and he formed a large dome of golden energy (Energy Shield) around himself and his siblings. Also his previously white hair had turned pure golden as well. The Kyuubi's claw broke the minute it touched the dome.

Both the Bijuu and the family were just speechless by what they witnessed. Kushina managed to regain her barings and quickly immobilized the Kyuubi with her chains keeping it still.

Minato performed the sealing sequence of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal with Kushina providing him with extra chakra. He split the Kyuubi's soul from its chakra and then split its chakra into two. He sealed the two chakras within his granddaughters and the soul within his grandson. With a bright blue flash, the Kyuubi disappeared and a seal was on the stomachs of Naruko's three babies.

Naruko having been healed enough by her Uzumaki vitality to move got up and ran to the altar, retrieving all three of her children. Lucretia came over and saw her son was now sleeping. Both Naruko and Lucretia were wondering what that golden energy was that their son had just been using. It felt like chakra only it wasn't…It was far more potent and powerful than even demon and senjutsu chakra. Soshi's hair was white again and his eyes were closed.

Naruko then saw her parents' bodies. Her father was already gone and her mother was getting there. She handed her children to her wife and tearfully ran over to her dying mother.

Kushina with her remaining strength told her only daughter how proud she is of how far she's come in a short time. she also had her promise to be the best mother she could be. Kushina knew that mothers with multiple children often forgot one over the other/s for any known reason. The red head didn't want her own family suffering that same issue.

Naruko vowed on her ninja way that she would be the best mother in history.

With that Kushina died with a smile on her face.

After her parents were given a proper burial amongst the other lives lost this night, Naruko with Hiruzen's help explained what her father had done to save them all. The populace viewed her children differently. They viewed her daughters as heroes but her son…As the Kyuubi's incarnation much to her rage and horror.

Naruko made a new law as the 5th Hokage that her son's status as the vessel for the Kyuubi's soul was an SS-Class secret punishable by death for even hinting at it in public.

For the first 3 years, they were the perfect family. Naruko and Lucretia showed all three of their children equal amounts of love and attention. It was like a wonderful dream, sadly like all dreams it came to an end when Soshi and his sisters turned 4.

the Toad Sannin Jiraiya Naruko's godfather and the sensei of her late father came with a prophecy from the toads. It mentioned that a child with an ancient power and nature backing them would rise to either save the world or destroy it. Because of Megumi and Natsumi each containing the Kyuubi's power which was centuries old and being of the ancient Niji clan as well as the Uzumaki, the family were soon of the belief that one of them or both were the child mentioned. But they couldn't be more wrong….Neither girl was the child of prophecy and it was actually referring to their older brother Soshi. Ever since that day for the past 5 years, Naruko and Lucretia have forgotten to include their son in anything: training, family outings, meals etc. it got to the point where they forgot that they even had a son in the first place.

This of course broke the little boy's heart and Soshi tried to join in several times only to be brushed aside like a fly. Like he wasn't part of the family anymore. The worst part is over the years, Natsumi and Megumi had let all the attention and praise go to their heads and gained huge egos rivaling that of an Uchiha and Hyuga combined. They were once sweet kind-hearted girls who adored their older brother but after he was excluded from training, they began to view him as below them and often taunted and bullied him (tried to)with a gang they made. But Soshi managed to avoid them at every turn or simply walked away ignoring them. Unbeknownst to them, Soshi has already long surpassed both them and their parents within only a year's time thanks to the special training room he found (Based on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) while wandering the old parts of the village. After his tough harsh training, Soshi soon transformed from a depressed heartbroken boy to a ruthless cold stoic warrior surpassing even a Hyuga and Danzo's NE in that regard. Soshi nowadays barely showed any emotions if any at all. He no longer tried to be with his family and often stayed far away from the compound. He managed to trick Naruko into signing him up for the academy at age 5 and easily breezed through it without any mistakes. He was a prodigy even beyond his mother's old teammate Itachi and the ninja prodigy Kakashi. Soshi graduated the academy within 5 months' time beating Kakashi's record. He was allowed to do solo missions as a special genin because his natural skill was far too great for any Jonin or team. As Naruko was so busy with his sisters, she never even suspected that she was giving the latest missions to her own son.

===In the Sky, just above the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji Compound===

A young boy watched the family train impassively floating in the air. This boy had long flowing spiky silvery-white hair (Raditz/Rigor hairstyle with bangs above his eyes), creamy skin, and exotic rainbow colored eyes. But unlike Lucretia's eyes which shined with pure caring and emotions. These equally beautiful eyes were colder than ice just like their owner's heart. The boy was quite shorter than most boy's his age were and he was clad in a simple white martial arts Gi with a blue belt and blue wristbands. He had a good amount of muscle for his age showing his harsh training's results. Black boots with a red stripe covered his feet. A brown furred monkey like tail poked from a hole in his pants and swayed behind him calmly. His leaf headband was tied around his left arm. This emotionless boy was the forgotten son of Naruko and Lucretia, the forgotten older brother of Megumi and Natsumi, the 'demon' to the civilians and a small portion of the ninjas, and the Elemental God Warrior Soshi-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji. He was only 9 years old yet already was a literal Shinobi God in strength something only four others were considered in the past: The first two Hokage Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the infamous Uchiha traitor Madara, and his own forefather and previous incarnation Senchi Niji. He also no longer was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi's soul his raw power destroyed it for good during his training.

Soshi felt nothing as he watched his so called siblings train. No hatred, no sadness, no love nothing…He no longer cared one way or another about his family. He had long since gotten over what had happened in the past. The young warrior now felt nothing but complete apathy towards them. Soshi turned away and put two fingers to his forehead. He vanished faster than any Teleportation Jutsu or even the Flying Thunder God jutsu could.

===Back in the training ground===

Megumi encased her hand in wind and punched the training dummy managing to destroy it. She cheered. "YAY I did it! Did you see mommy, kaa-chan?!"

Naruko giggled. "Yes we did Megumi-chan, much better than earlier. We're so proud of you and Natsumi-chan."

Natsumi had just demolished her training dummy with a fist full of flames and smiled. "Thank you mommy."

Lucretia smiled. "You're both going to become great kunoichi just like us."

Megumi and Natsumi giggled and hug their mother. "We hope so kaa-chan!"

Naruko smiled but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart for some reason. it felt like deep emotional pain, like something wasn't right with this picture. She managed to hide it from her daughters but her wife noticed.

Lucretia looked down at her daughters. "Why don't you go out and play with your friends girls? You've trained enough for today."

"YAY!" Natsumi and Megumi cheered and then ran off to go find their friends.

Lucretia walked up to Naruko concern for her written all over her face. "Naru-chan, what's wrong love?"

Naruko smiled at her wife. "Would you believe me if I said I was okay?" She got a skeptical look from her and sighed. "I feel a pain in my heart Lu-chan…I feel like someone's missing."

Lucretia looked at her. "So I'm not the only one who felt that today?"

"But who could it be Lu-chan?" Naruko asked.

Lucretia shook her head. "I don't know Naru-chan, but let's try and find out shall we?" She led her wife back into their mansion and as they walked into the living room. A family picture over the fireplace caught Naruko's attention.

Naruko went over to the fireplace and pulled the picture down to look at it. She saw herself, her wife and her daughters all in this photo smiling happily at the camera. _'Oh I remember this photo, we took it when the girls were 3 years old.'_ She smiled lovingly at the photo, then she spotted someone else in the picture. It was a young boy who was also smiling at the camera, he resembled a spiky haired male clone of Lucretia. _'This boy…He looks so familiar I know that I know him. But how?'_ The gears quickly turned in her mind. ' _What was his name?'_ Then it suddenly clicked like a gate opening. _'Soshi! Soshi-chan! My little boy!'_ Her blue-violet eyes widened in shock as the fuzzy memories of him all came flooding back at once clear as water. _'Oh Kami how and when could I have forgotten about my own baby boy?!'_ Tears began to form in her eyes.

Lucretia noticed her wife's shock and the tears that began to come out. "Naru-chan what is it, what's wrong?!"

Naruko began to sob as she looked to her wife and looked around, hoping to see a young male version of her somewhere nearby. "Where is he?! Where is my little Soshi-chan?! Where is our baby boy Lu-chan?!"

Lucretia saw the picture of their family and studied the little boy who resembled a male clone of her. The memories of her only male child came back. She covered her mouth with one hand in shock trembling. "Oh kami Soshi-chan! I…I don't know! When was the last time that we've spoken to him Naru-chan?!"

Naruko wailed loudly. "I…I don't know either Lu-chan! I can't seem to find any memories! Why can't I remember speaking to my baby boy?!"

Lucretia hugged Naruko to her as she began sobbing loudly against her. "Naru-chan, I have a bad feeling that we have a lot to make up to our son…" that made Naruko sob only even harder.

"How long Lu-chan?" Naruko gazed up still sobbing at her wife. "How long have we forgotten about our only son?!"

Lucretia studied the picture. "Well I believe that we took this picture when they were 3…."

Naruko's eyes widened and she pulled out of Lucretia's embrace and ran at speeds that matched her father's signature jutsu looking around the house. She found what she was looking for and brought it back to the living room. It was their children's baby book, since all three were born on the same year and day they shared the same baby book. "Here's their baby book Lu-chan."

Lucretia sat next to Naruko on the couch as she opened the book to see evidence of her little boy. They saw the first photo when their children were still adorable little newborn babies. Natsumi and Megumi were being held by Lucretia, while Naruko was holding Soshi. They all looked so happy and loving in this picture. It brought more tears to Naruko's eyes. Lucretia shed some tears too as she gazed at the picture of her children when they were still so little and dependent on them.

Naruko turned the page and saw a picture of herself giving Soshi his first bath and he was giggling as the soap tickled his nose. She smiled tearfully. "I remember that day, Soshi-chan was always the best behaved one out of all our children."

Lucretia agreed as below that photo was their attempt to give Natsumi and Megumi their first bath and they were fighting it with all they could do with their little bodies. They had splashed water into a surprised Naruko's face.

The two matriarchs turn the page to see when the kids were one. Soshi was comforting his younger sisters as they had fallen and got a scrape on their knees at the time this one was taken.

Lucretia smiled lovingly. "Soshi-chan always was a good big brother for them…He looked out for them, protected them, comforted them when they were hurt or down."

Naruko nodded letting her eyes linger on her son a bit longer before she turned to the next page. This one was when her children had just turned 2. Soshi was standing in the center with his sisters on either side of him hugging him tightly as they all smiled at the camera. She smiled tearfully at it. Naruko turned to the next photo unaware that it and the larger framed picture was the final evidence of her son even being in the family photos.

This photo showed all five of them standing together, the kids had just become 3. Lucretia and Naruko stood behind their three children with their respective side's arm on their shoulders. Soshi again stood center with his sisters on either side of him, all again smiling into the camera.

Naruko smiled lovingly at the photo and saw that was the end of the baby book. She closed it and got up to put it back. She looked for a childhood memories book which would depict her children from age 4 to their current age. She found it and noted it was a lot lighter than the baby book had been. She brought it back to the couch where her wife remained waiting and they opened it together to hopefully see more photo evidence of their son.

What they saw hurt them worse than any other pain ever would. It hurt Naruko even more than the tragic sacrifice that her parents made 9 years ago. The photo showed herself and Lucretia with Natsumi and Megumi, but Soshi was nowhere to be seen in this picture at all.

Naruko bit her lower lip as she trembled. "Where's Soshi-chan?! Why isn't he in this photo with us?!"

Lucretia was just stunned. "I…I…I'm as lost as you are Naru-chan. T-Turn the page maybe he just slept late for that one." What they were unaware of was that they had completely forgotten to wake him for this photo, which had been the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Naruko turned the page and saw her daughters at age 5 with Tsunade and Jiraiya even in this one along with herself and her wife. But yet again her baby boy was absent. After he got over the heartbreak of being left out of the previous photo, Soshi didn't even bother to show up for this one. Also that was the year he had started the Ninja Academy.

Naruko felt her heart breaking more and more tears flowed from her eyes. "He's not in this one either Lu-chan!"

Lucretia also felt her heart breaking seeing the proof her son was absent. "M-Maybe he'll be in the next one?"

Naruko turned the page seeing her daughters at age 6 posing with their friends but still no sign of her only son. It was like he disappeared from their existence. She bit her lip and sniffled.

Lucretia couldn't believe what she was seeing that was three photos so far with no visible sign of their son in any of them. She turned to the next page and saw her then 7 year old daughters posing with her and Naruko, all of them course smiling at the camera with Jiraiya and Tsunade in it as well. Soshi remained an absentee in the photo.

Naruko covered her eyes with her hands as she began to sob again. "T-T-That's…4…4 whole photos without my baby boy in them! What's going on?!"

Lucretia turned to what she knew was the second final photo in this book hoping it would have evidence of Soshi. Sadly her hopes were for naught, it showed 8 year old Natsumi and Megumi in their training clothes smiling as herself and Naruko looked on proudly but no Soshi at all anywhere.

Naruko was already crying as she turned the page to the most recent photo taken last month and yet again her baby boy was nowhere to be seen. She fell to her knees sobbing in despair and heartbreak.

Lucretia closed the book also tearing up herself. "5 years….5 whole years of no memories with Soshi-chan…How and why did this happen?"

Naruko was sobbing loudly as she shakingly got herself up onto the couch still crying with her face buried in her hands. Her heart was breaking with all that's been revealed. "I don't know Lu-chan, but it did! Somehow we forgot about our little boy, Soshi-chan! Oh kami…My poor little Soshi-chan! I can't even imagine the terrible heartbreak that he must've felt at being forgotten!" She sobbed louder. "Please….Please forgive mommy Soshi-chan! Mommy's so sorry! She's so very sorry baby! Please don't hate mommy!" She cried more at the horrid thought of her little boy hating her to the point of possibly wanting her dead. What Naruko didn't know was that her son didn't hate her and when she finds out his true feelings or rather lack of feelings, then she would wish that he did.

Lucretia sniffling herself walked over and hugged her sobbing wife to her stroking her long strawberry blonde hair to soothe her. "We will make things right with Soshi-chan Naru-chan, no matter how long it takes…We will return to the loving family that we should've remained."

Naruko sniffled. "B-B-B-But what if its too late Lu-chan?! What if he never forgives and hates us?! I couldn't bare to be hated by my own son!"

Lucretia felt exactly the same as her wife felt. The idea of your own flesh and blood despising you with his very being was the most painful thought anyone could ever have.

"If he does then we'll do whatever we can to lessen his hatred besides anything against his will…" Lucertia replied as she continued stroking Naruko's luscious ankle length hair.

Naruko whimpered as she snuggled against her wife's chest. _'Please Soshi-chan…! Please give mommy another chance! I promise we'll make it up to you sweetie!'_

Lucretia had also been hearing rumors about her daughters and their friends causing trouble for some other kids including their brother. _'I'd better look into those rumors. I know we taught Natsumi and Megumi better than that.'_ "Naru-chan, this is the year that our children are entering the academy right?"

Naruko nods. "Yes Lu-chan, we had decided to hold their academy entrance back a year to teach them a bit more of what they'd be doing…."

"Well, why don't you go to the academy and get them signed up? I need to look into something." Lucretia said stroking her still sniffling wife's hair lovingly.

Naruko managed to finally pull herself together and nods. "Okay Lu-chan." She kisses her on the cheek and used the Flying God Jutsu to vanish.

Lucretia after making sure the compound was locked behind her left to speak with some of the other clan matriarchs about their children.

===Konoha Forest===

Meanwhile in the forest just outside of the village, Soshi was surrounded by a small group of 7 bandits. The fully grown armed men truly believed they had a chance unaware this young boy was far beyond any of them. Soshi remained stoic and calm in the face of these men.

The leader smirked. "Well, well are you lost little boy?"

Soshi remained silent.

The leader got mad. "Answer me you little brat!" He was still ignored and he got angrier. "That's it we were gonna go easy on ya kid…But now you will suffer!" He gestured to his men and all of them charged the boy and lunged with their weapons aimed to kill.

Soshi easily avoided their strikes and swings.

The leader was shocked as they had completely missed him. "What the fuck?! What is this kid?!" He looked to his equally stunned men. "Well what are you idiots waiting for?! Get this little brat!"

The bandits nod and all of them lunged at him together.

Soshi stoically looked up and thrust his arms out with a yell. A golden aura surrounded him and knocked the bandits away in all directions, even the leader wasn't spared from his Explosive Wave. All their weapons were obliterated by the powerful ki.

They slammed through trees utterly defeated by a 9 year old boy.

The leader was flying up and came back down hard breaking nearly every bone in his body crippling him. He was behind Soshi.

Soshi turned with his index finger pointed and shot a golden energy beam from it killing the leader and then he repeated the process completely wiping out the bandits with one shot each. His face remained stoic through all this. Soshi was quite used to killing by now, he's been killing since he was 6. The young warrior sensed a dark powerful aura coming behind him. "I don't care if you witnessed that Morgana…But I told you to quit stalking me."

A feminine silhouette appeared nearby and revealed herself. Morgana was a tall beautiful young woman with pasty white skin and long flowing onyx hair. She had bangs cut just above her red slit eyes. She was clad in a long dark red dress with slits revealing her long legs. Her huge breasts made Tsunade look flat again. She also wore red pumps and had elbow length red fingerless gloves. Her nails were long and red matching her blood red lips and eyes. She sauntered up to the stoic young boy with a lustful grin revealing strangely sharp teeth. "And I told you Soshi-kun that I will make you mine."

Soshi replied stoically. "I have no interest in pursing relationships and do not care to at this point."

"You'll grow to love me Soshi-kun." Morgana bent over and hugged the stoic boy to her chest. "After all who else besides me is powerful enough to be by your side?"

Soshi remained silent.

Morgana lets go and smiles. "I'll be sending someone to keep an eye on your progress my future mate." she licked his neck to try and provoke a reaction from him.

Soshi didn't react at all from it.

"I'll visit again in a few years Soshi-kun." Morgana let go and turned into a flock of bats which flew away.

Soshi floated into the air and flew into the village high above even the Byakugan's range. He headed towards the Hokage Mounement where he usually spent his time when he wasn't training or eating. He rarely ever was seen at his so called home these days.

===At the Ninja Academy===

Naruko was met by the headmaster of the academy when she arrived.

The headmaster bowed. "Lady Hokage, it is an honor to have you visit my humble academy. I assume you want to sign up your children to enter the academy this year?"

Naruko nods. "Yes last year my wife and I had decided to delay their academy entrance to teach them a bit more, so they would be more prepared."

The headmaster smiled. "A wonderful choice lady Hokage, I can have them enrolled in no time flat." He hands her some applications to fill out.

Naruko filled out three applications. One for each of her children.

The headmaster smiled as he was given them back and looks them over and throws the one for Soshi into the trash. "Lady Hokage, there's no need to fill one out for little Soshi."

Naruko was surprised and very worried. "But why?" She was scared and concerned that her son wasn't eligible to enter because he didn't have chakra. They had a Hyuga check him a few years ago and the hyuga nearly went blind from his energy. Whatever it was it wasn't chakra but it was a lot more powerful and brighter. But because he didn't have chakra, they excluded him from the training and chakra exercises which was a pretty sad excuse as she had heard Might Guy was currently training an orphan boy who couldn't use anything but Taijutsu.

What the headmaster told her completely shattered her world. "Because lady Hokage, he's already been enrolled and even graduated the academy 4 years ago at age 5."

Naruko just froze in shock. "H-H-H-He's already been here 4 years ago?! And graduated at age 5?!" It was just like her other surrogate brother figure and the student of her late father, Kakashi Hatake. She bit her lip. "H-H-H-How long was he in the academy?"

The headmaster smiled. "You should be very proud lady Hokage, Soshi was only here for 5 months and he aced everything that the class did without fail. Graduated at the top of his class as the Rookie of the Year too."

Naruko couldn't believe her ears. Her baby boy at just age 5 had passed the ninja academy with flying colors after only 5 months there. Even she and Kakashi didn't graduate during their respective academy time until a single year. Her son had done far better than both of them. She looked at the headmaster. "W-W-Was he put on a Genin team?"

The headmaster shook his head. "No and it wasn't that he didn't want to…its just his skills were far too great for any genin team to handle…So he had the honor of being one of the rare one man teams."

Naruko gasped covering her mouth as she trembled. Her little boy had been all alone with no team backing him, that only added to the emotional pain she felt. "He was all alone even as a Genin?!"

"Any backup would've only gotten in his way lady hokage." The headmaster pulls out a vanilla folder with a photo of Soshi looking stoic on it. "Here I have his mission file right here. I had a feeling you would want to know what he did."

Naruko took the folder, her blue-violet eyes tearing at seeing her son's emotionless cold eyes in the photo. Oh she remembered when those eyes had shined with such love and innocence. Now Naruko barely recognized him. She opened the folder to see just how much her son had done in his 4 year career as a ninja.

Soshi's missions list was as shown :

 **900 C rank missions**

 **850 B rank missions**

 **750 A rank missions**

 **590 S rank missions**

 **430 SS rank missions**

 **a grand total of 3,520 missions was completed.**

Naruko was trembling in shock seeing just how far her baby boy had gone without her knowledge. "Soshi-chan has done SS Ranked missions?!" She knew that SS rank missions were reserved only for the elite amongst the elite of shinobi. Her little boy had done more missions in 4 years' time than most shinobi did over the course of their lives. He was also somehow spared of the hell of doing the boring and tedious D rank missions. She closed the folder still in shock.

The headmaster explained. "From what I heard through the grapevine lady Hokage, Soshi's a former ANBU now Elite Jonin."

Naruko was even more shocked. Her son who was barely a decade old, was already an elite shinobi and he had done it without any support or help from his family. The knowledge of that cut deeper into her heart than any kunai ever could. Soshi had done this all on his lonesome. She held the folder to her chest and asked. "D-Do you mind if I keep this and show it to Lu-chan?"

The headmaster nodded. "Of course lady Hokage, he is your son after all."

"T-Thank you." Naruko said before she quickly left the academy to show Lucretia their son's file.

Lucretia was not in a good mood right now. She had just found out that all the rumors of her daughters messing with other children were all completely true. The other clan heads told her what some of their members had seen their children doing. She was very upset. _'I can't believe this! I know Naru-chan and I both taught them to be better than that! All the praise of those damn kiss ass civilians has gotten to their heads!'_ She was definitely gonna harshly discipline her daughters when they got home.

Naruko running from the academy nearly ran into her wife, but their finely tuned and honed reflexes as kunoichi allowed them both to quickly stop before they collided.

Lucretia looked at her wife. "Whoa Naru-chan, what's the hurry?"

Naruko hands her the folder with a photo of their son on it. "Look at this folder Lu-chan, it's Soshi-chan's mission folder."

Lucretia was shocked. "Soshi-chan has a mission folder already?! When?! How?!"

Naruko looked sad. "Because he's already a shinobi Lu-chan….And has been for the last 4 years. "

"WHAT?!" Lucretia couldn't believe her ears. "When Naru-chan? When did he enter the academy and pass it?!"

Naruko looked down. "4 years ago at age 5 Lu-chan…I thought about it and I recall Soshi-chan coming into the office one day holding a paper…" she trembled. "I remember just looking annoyed with him and thinking it was a picture he had drawn! He told me it was something important to sign but I just brushed him off! He kept begging me to sign it...I just lost my temper and took it from him signing it, giving it back to him, and told him to go away! But it turns out I had enrolled Soshi-chan into the ninja academy 3 years early without even realizing it!" She buried her face in her hands as more tears came out the memory of her harsh treatment towards her little boy that day weighed heavily on her heart and mind.

Lucretia was just stunned by what she heard, but it made some facts come to light. "Now that you mention it Naru-chan, Soshi-chan was already rarely seen with us around the time that we didn't start training him alongside the girls…Then after he turned 5, he just stopped ever showing up around the house at all…" she looks down and clenched her fists. "I always imagined that he was either in his room or at a friend's house…I never even thought it was because he had already entered and passed the ninja academy…Why didn't Soshi-chan ever come home to tell us how his days at the academy and missions went?"

The mention of Soshi having friends worried Naruko greatly as she thought about it. _'Oh kami….Does…Does Soshi-chan even have any friends?! I never saw him bring any friends home even once when he was still showing around us! Oh kami please…! Please…Don't tell me that my baby wasn't only brushed off by his own family...but he wasn't able to find even a single friend in the entire village! Please don't let that be true! My baby just can't be all alone!'_ Her heart broke even more at thought of her only son being truly all alone even outside his own so called home.

Lucretia saw her wife looking panicked and hugged her. "Naru-chan calm down! Let's ask some of the other children and see if any of them have ever talked to or played with Soshi-chan."

Naruko nodded as she regained control of herself. "Y-Yeah surely our baby boy has at least one friend right? They wouldn't just leave my little Soshi-chan all by himself would they?" Her heart clenched painfully at the thought as she clung to her wife.

Lucretia felt the same pain Naruko did at the idea of their eldest having absolutely no one in his life. It was already bad enough that Soshi had been forgotten by them his own parents...but if he truly had no one not even a friend his own age, then they had a lot more making up to do than originally expected.

They went around asking all the children that they could find about if they had ever played with their son. They received a negative for their answer. The children mentioned how his sisters had forbidden them from playing with their brother and how their gang bullied them. Their daughters' gang was quite well known amongst the delinquents and consisted of them and several other clan heirs including the Uchiha and Inuzuka heirs.

That made Lucretia even more angry with her daughters and would make their punishment even harder and longer. Her daughters had no true authority over any other child and had no legal rights to forbid them from playing with their brother. Poor Naruko only sobbed harder learning that her sweet baby boy was all alone even amongst his peers and that his own sisters were the cause was really heart-breaking.

Lucretia comforted her wailing wife as best she could, stroking her long hair. "We have a lot to make up to our son Naru-chan and we have some foolish arrogant little girls to punish as well. Why don't you send someone to look for Soshi-chan, so that we can talk to him and start working on making our amends to him?"

"Y-Yes Lu-chan." Naruko said still tearing and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that she's been doing lately. But who could blame her? Finding out you've been neglecting your eldest child for 5 years and learning he's already an elite ninja for 4 of those years was really mind-blowing. She summoned a silver haired ANBU with a Dog mask.

The ANBU's spiky silver hair defied gravity and he was quite tall and lanky. This ANBU was Kakashi Hatake, the 'only' living student of the late 4th Hokage and Naruko's surrogate older brother making him the surrogate uncle of her children. He removed his dog mask showing his face which was covered mostly by a dark navy blue mask only his visible black eye was seen, his forehead band was tilted covering the Sharingan eye that he obtained as a gift from his 'late' teammate. "Naruko-chan, you don't look so good what do you need?" Concern was seen in his onyx eye.

Naruko sniffled as fresh tears fell. "Find my little Soshi-chan, Kakashi-nii…That's all I want." She trembled as she hugged herself imagining holding her son in her embrace.

Kakashi nods. "I'll summon one of my ninken to find him Naruko-chan."

"Please bring my baby boy directly to me when you do Kakashi-nii." Naruko whispered in such a sad hopeful tone.

Kakashi felt bad for his surrogate younger sister and would do anything to make her smile again. He went through hand seals for the summoning technique.

===Hokage Monument===

Meanwhile Soshi was meditating on top of the Monument. He was floating in the air cross legged with his arms crossed. his tail was wrapped around his waist acting as a second belt. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the right in the direction of the forest. Twin blue beams shot from his eyes and hit something, a startled shout echoed as a person was killed. A burned body landed with a thud near him with a charred blank mask.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "Seems Danzo's getting bolder to try and obtain me. I should deal with him very soon." He pointed one finger to the body and destroyed it with a golden Finger Beam. He uncrossed his legs and landed on the ground silently. The young prodigy turned to the left and got into a fighting stance as a vortex appears before him and a man materialized from it.

The man had short spiky black hair and wears a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, a long green scarf and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms. On his face he wore a orange colored mask with a black flame pattern on it.

Soshi knew who this man was. He was the same one who ripped the Kyuubi from his grandmother and caused that horrible tragedy. Soshi had an incredible sensory ability even back then and was able to sense the titanic battle between this man and his grandfather even from a vast distance away. "It's you…What do you want?" the young boy's still stoic tone had a hint of dangerous venom dripping in it.

The man chuckled. "You interest me young Niji…You have already surpassed your own parents and even your grandparents in ability, yet you remain in this weak village. With your power, you could go anywhere that you wished and no one could stop you. Why do you remain here?"

Soshi replied coldly. "That is not your concern Uchiha. What I do is my own business."

The man chuckled again. "Very well I shall leave…But remember if you ever get tired of this pathetic village…come and look for me. I'm sure there's a place in my organization for you." He began to disappear as if being sucked into a vortex.

Soshi stoically watched him fade and then flew off from the monument heading home and not to the compound.

A shadowed male figure had watched the whole exchange. "Mistress will not like hearing that this masked Uchiha has approached her future mate again." He vanished to go report to his mistress.

Soshi flew towards the nice house that he bought using some of the vast savings from his S and SS ranked missions. He had bought it when he was only 7 and moved everything of his out of the compound and into the house. He landed and unlocks the house going inside.

* * *

So this is the first chapter of my first very first neglected fic. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter Soshi sees his parents for the first time in 6 years stay tuned for the long awaited confrontation.


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z they are owned by their respective creators, i also make no profit or money off this fic its strictly made from my imagination.**

 **A/N: Incase anyone's curious about Soshi's current power level, he is currently in-between both Goku's and Gohan's levels during the Cell Arc (a bit stronger than Goku was during that time but slightly weaker than Gohan was). Soshi hasn't yet achieved Super Saiyan 2 but has fully mastered Super Saiyan 1. He won't achieve Buu Saga level strength until much later. Also this chapter shows why the usually seen 'demon hater' mobs aren't around. Also encase people are wondering how Naruko runs the village and spends time with her family at the same time two words: Shadow Clones.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Confrontations**

Soshi was inside his house making himself a big lunch. As his parents had forgotten to call him for meals, he had long since learned to make his own meals and was a masterful chef. He was busy stirring when he heard a knock at his door. "A visitor here?" He created a ki clone, which was way stronger than the Shadow Clones that his mother loved using and only a true death blow can dispel it. But the best part was when a Ki Clone is dispelled, the ki that it was made of was returned to the user's own reserves. The clone answered the door.

Kakashi was standing there surprised. "Soshi? You live here?" He had his ninken look all over the village for the boy and finally located his scent while on the monument and they lost it until they came to this house.

"Kakashi…I expected someone like you to come and find me soon." The young boy replied in a monotone rivaling a Hyuga minus the fate spouting and superiority.

Kakashi looked into the boy's rainbow colored eyes, they were like looking into the eyes of a veteran shinobi. That was not the look of a normal 9 year old boy. He shook off his surprise and spoke. "Soshi, Naruko-chan is really worried about you and wants to see you."

The boy's stoic look remained how it was. "Really?" His voice was colder than snow country and it was in constant winter.

Kakashi flinched from the cold tone. "Y-Yes she looked to be a wreck."

There was still no change in the boy's expression he remained stoic and uncaring. "I see, is that all?"

Kakashi began to get upset with the boy's lack of caring that his own mother was hurting. He should feel lucky he had both parents still. Most children would kill to be in his shoes. "How can you say that after hearing that your own mother is hurting emotionally?!"

"Tell me something Kakashi…What is hurting emotionally one day compared to hurting for several months to a couple of years?" The boy coldly replied.

Kakashi was stunned at what he heard. "What?"

"If you wish to know the answer then ask her. I will possibly go see her a bit later." He then gently shoved Kakashi out of his house and closed the door.

Kakashi was just stunned by what had just happened. He was sent out of a child's house with ease like he wasn't an ANBU but just a normal civilian. He left via Teleporation jutsu to ask Naruko about what happened. Of course on his way back, Kakashi discovered the latest Icha-Icha book was out and instantly went into the store to purchase and read it. He had forgotten what he was supposed to do, losing himself in his porn.

===Meanwhile===

Natsumi and Megumi were walking around after their playdate with their friends. They were giggling after a big prank they and Kiba pulled on some poor civilian girl.

"Did you see that girl's face Natsu-chan?!" Megumi said still giggling.

Natsumi giggles. "I know! It was priceless!"

The two sisters decided to just walk around for a bit and figure out their next plan.

===Hokage's office===

Naruko was pacing back and forth frantic as it had been over 2 hours since she sent Kakashi to locate her only son. "Oh I knew I should've sent a shadow clone with Kakashi-nii! He always does this!" The strawberry blonde Uzumaki was ranting on why Kakashi was taking so long. "I'll bet Kakashi-nii is distracted by those dirty novels that Ero-Sennin writes!" Her hair began to lift and float in nine strands just as her mother's own crimson hair would do when she was mad. "Ooh he better not be reading that perverted book in front of Soshi-chan or he's so going to get it, Dattebayo!" She had also inherited her own version of her mother's verbal tic which came out every now and then when she was either excited or mad.

Lucertia smiled at her wife's ranting. "Now, now Naru-chan, I'm sure that Kakashi is fully aware not to pollute our son's mind with Jiraiya's flith."

Naruko sighed and began to calm her hair falling back down to normal. "I know I just..." her blue violet eyes teared up. "I just wanna hold my baby boy in my arms Lu-chan and tell him how much I love him...if only Ero-Sennin had never told us about that damnable prophecy." She would make her idiot godfather wish that he never had listened to that old toad.

Somewhere in another country, Jiraiya sneezed giving away his peeping position to a quickly forming mob of angry women. They instantly bore down upon the hapless sannin. The country was riddled with the sounds of his agonizing screams of pain.

Lucertia nodded with her wife's sentiment. "I know Naru-chan, it seems prophecies do more harm than good."

Naruko nods. "I think so too Lu-chan. Now I'll create a clone and go find both Kakashi-nii and hopefully Soshi-chan." She put one hand up in a ram seal. "Shadow Clone Technique!" In a poof of smoke, a single solid clone of Naruko stood beside her. She ordered the clone. "Go find Kakashi-nii and if Soshi-chan is with him, then bring them both here at once!"

The clone Naruko saluted like a soilder. "Right boss!" she used the teleportation jutsu to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

===with Soshi===

Soshi had finished up a big meal that could feed the entire Akimichi clan for a whole month. As a Saiyan warrior, he had inherited the monstrous appetite. He cleaned his dishes and put them away. He stretched and decided to go for a walk. He locked up behind him and walked out of his house into the village square.

Several civilians saw Soshi walking and froze. They were scared of him. The last civilians who tried to 'put the demon in his place' when he was 6 were annihilated without any effort on Soshi's part. They even had enlisted the help of some retired shinobi and he still beat them with no trouble at all. It was obvious to anyone with brains that Soshi wasn't taking any licks for the village's sake at all.

They gave the stoic boy a wide berth.

Soshi didn't pay them any mind at all, he kept his sights straight ahead as he walked. There was one arrogant drunken guy who foolishly got in his path. The stoic boy stopped and remained still. He lightly flared his energy and formed an invisible energy field undetectable by even dojutsu.

The man reeked horribly as he literally spat at Soshi. "Ya think you're so tough huh demon?! Well I'm gonna show you your proper place!" He raised his beer bottle to smash it on Soshi's head and brought it down.

The crowd could only watch and cheer in their minds.

The bottle stopped an inch from where Soshi was once standing. The man was shocked as the boy was gone before his eyes and he felt an intense pain in his abdomen. There was a small hand sticking straight out of his stomach in a knife strike position coated in his blood. The man coughed up blood as he weakly turned his head to see over his left shoulder. "W-W-What…?!"

Soshi was revealed now standing right behind the man with his right arm sticking straight through his back (Think when Frieza kills one of his father's soldiers for his cowardice). He pulled his arm out leaving a bloody hole through the man where his arm had been. His stoic face never changing.

The man gagged as copious amounts of blood spilt from his mouth, he knew he was dead, since he had a hole through his abdomen and no one could survive a life threatening wound like that without possessing the regenerative ability of a Jinchuriki or Uzumaki. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground lifeless. Blood and fluids quickly spilling out of the hole in his body forming a spreading pool.

The crowd screamed in terror and ran only to bump into the invisible energy field. They were terrified as they banged helplessly trying to break it to no avail. They were trapped like rats and they knew it.

Soshi raised one hand at them as golden energy gathered at his palm into an orb and he fired a large yellow energy beam directly at the crowd. They could only scream as the golden blast enveloped them and wiped them all from this plane of existence. The blast exploded and when the smoke faded away, nothing remained of the crowd but a massive burnt crater in the ground where they once stood. He destroyed the dead civilian with another ki blast leaving nothing but a burn mark on the ground. Soshi used his Niji bloodline to manipulate the ground into fixing itself and then dismissed his barrier. He continued on his way. The young Saiyan decided to head for his favorite training ground: Training Ground No. 44 also known as the Forest of Death.

===With Naruko's Shadow Clone===

Clone Naruko was running all over the village searching for Kakashi and her son. She was asking everyone she met if they had seen them. She was surprised when they asked for a description of her son and by their reactions to it. They would get this terrified look on their face, well the civilians would and run inside their homes. The ninja would talk about what they had seen when Soshi went off. Her son was able to fly using a similar yet superior technique to the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. That explained how he went to his mission destinations and got back to the village in record timing. He was said to have incredible physical strength as well as one Jonin had claimed to see him shatter a giant chakra resistant boulder into rubble with a single punch and no energy was seen being drained into the stone, meaning that was all just pure raw muscle.

 _'Soshi-chan…Just how strong have you become on your own?'_ Was the question running through the clone's mind. She finally spotted a young boy walking. He had long spiky white hair and emotionless rainbow colored eyes. He wore a simple white outfit and possessed a brown furry belt wrapped around his waist. The 'belt' briefly unfurled revealing that it was a monkey like tail, then it rewrapped around his waist. Her eyes widened instantly knowing that this was her baby boy Soshi. _'There he is!'_ Seeing his stoic expression brought more pain to her already aching heart. She knew that the pain of being neglected must've caused him to deeply suppress his emotions. She bit her lip at the sight of her little boy barely a decade, and showing less emotion than even an Uchiha or Hyuga minus the arrogance. She didn't like seeing him so robotic like, it made her urge to make amends and show him that he was indeed loved skyrocket greatly. Clone Naruko tailed him to see where he was headed.

Soshi was walking and already detected his mother's shadow clone nearby, but he decided to remain silent and pretend she wasn't there. He kept walking and soon was upon the fence surrounding the huge intimidating Forest of Death.

The clone's eyes widened in shock and horror at seeing where her son was headed. _'The Forest of Death?! Why the hell is Soshi-chan going there?!'_ She had been in this very place during the second part of her Chunin Exam and the forest even now still creeps her out.

Soshi floated up and over the fence and flew into the forest, he quickly disappeared amongst the huge tree branches.

"SOSHI-CHAN NO!" The Naruko clone cried out in shock. She felt her time about to run out and cursed. "Damn it! Boss will not like this one bit!" She dispelled in a poof of smoke sending the memories to the original.

Naruko's eyes widened to the size of saucers in horror as she got the transferred memories of her shadow clone. "Soshi-chan's inside the Forest of Death!"

"WHAT?!" Lucertia looked equally horrified. "How does he even know of that horrid place?!"

"I don't know Lu-chan, but we have to go and get him out! It's far too dangerous there for a boy his age!" Naruko exclaimed frantically. Her blue-violet eyes showing pure fear and worry for her son's safety.

Lucertia agreed with her wife and they both vanished via Teleportation Jutsu.

===In the Forest of Death===

Deep in the forest, Soshi swung his fist and punched a giant spider hard sending it flying all the way to the other side of the forest. The poor critter had foolishly believed that it had found an easy meal.

Soshi was getting bored beating on the predators as none of them could even touch him, at his feet laid the corpses of several animals. There was a skinned tiger on a giant spit roast over a fire. Soshi ripped a leg off and bit into it enjoying the taste. He stripped all the flesh off the bone and ate it. He then threw the leg bone into a tree shattering the bone. He soon began grabbing more parts of the tiger and eating all the meat on them.

In just a few minutes time, a whole large tiger was eaten down to nothing but bone.

Soshi kicked the bones into a tree shattering most of them into bits. "Tiger meat is pretty good, but I think I prefer bear meat more." He then floated up and turned his head to the left direction deciding to head out back home. "I believe I've gotten a good enough work out for now." He blasted off towards the fence.

Lucertia and Naruko had arrived just as Soshi had left.

Naruko was frantically looking around, she was hoping to spot her son somewhere nearby. "Soshi-chan! Where are you sweetie?!" She put both hands in a unique T shaped seal. "Multi Shadow Clone Technique!" In a giant poof of smoke, Naruko had created an army of two thousand shadow clones. Because of her massive chakra reserves from her Uzumaki heritage and from her status as a Pseudo Jinchuriki, Naruko could spam high level jutsu for hours to possibly a day and not be winded at all. She commanded her army. "Spread out and look for Soshi-chan! If any of you find him immediately dispel, so that I can get the information and locate him!"

"Right boss!" came the massive roar reply from all the clones as they spread around the massive forest searching.

Naruko prayed that one of her clones would succeed in finding her little boy. It had 5 years since she had last held him. She wanted so badly to hold her baby boy in her arms right now. Tears fell as she now clearly remembered just brushing her son off whenever he tried to tell or ask her something. Those happened when Soshi was 4 and 5. It hurt knowing she could do that to her own flesh and blood and even more so that she actually forgot about him for 4 whole years. Naruko knew that her mother Kushina would be so mad and disappointed with her.

The first female Kage trembled as she hugged herself. _'Soshi-chan…Mommy is so sorry for being so stupid…I promise I'll make it up to you in any way I can!'_ Her treatment of her son was made even worse by the fact that she was an Uzumaki, who were well known to care about family above all else. Naruko trembled and teared as she imagined hugging her son.

Lucertia walked up and pulled her trembling and tearing wife into a loving embrace. "Naru-chan, we're gonna make things up to our baby boy…No matter how long it takes us."

Naruko nodded and snuggled into her wife's embrace. "I hope so Lu-chan, there is no excuse for why we treated our little boy like that…"

"I know Naru-chan…" Lucertia strokes her hair in comfort. "We'll become the better parents that we once were."

Naruko agreed. "Yes and we'll make sure to discipline Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan better this time."

Lucertia replied. "Honestly, I think the civilians are to blame for our daughters' behavior Naru-chan. They are always trying to kiss up to them and it must've gotten into their heads."

Naruko nodded. "We'll need to do something about that Lu-chan."

Lucretia agreed. "We will."

===Meanwhile with the shadow clones===

Naruko's clones were searching every part of the forest for Soshi. Surprisingly, they noticed that none of the animals of the forest have come out to attack them.

One clone spoke. "Shouldn't we suddenly be fighting against several dangerous predators? I remember during the Chunin Exam dealing with tigers and even a bear."

"Yeah it is strange." A second clone commented. Suddenly the familiar scent of iron hit the clones' noses. As a Pseudo Jinchuriki, Naruko had a stronger sense of smell than most shinobi with hers rivaling even the Inuzuka clan's own sense of smell.

A third clone comments. "That smell…its…"

The first clone nods. "There's no mistake… its blood."

The second clone was worried. "It's not Soshi-chan's is it?!"

The third clone shook her head. "No it smells too animalistic to be Soshi-chan." That made all the clones sigh in relief.

They follow the smell of the blood and discovered several corpses of animals. Some were decomposing quicker than others. There was a pile of white dust which looked like it could've been actual bones once. They even see a couple of shattered bones still intact in the pile. There was half of a skull and a couple of ribs. The skull shocked them as it was that of a tiger. The tigers in this forest were really huge and dangerous predators and were capable of killing ninja up to about jonin rank. It would take an exceptionally powerful person to kill one so easily, as even ANBU members were cautious when dealing with them.

Soshi was flying towards the fence and one of his mother's clones just happened to see him as he exited over.

The clone gasped in shock. _'Soshi-chan really can fly!'_ She tailed him to see where he was going, she was so happy to finally see her son in the actual flesh again.

Soshi flew towards his house, which the clone saw as well.

She hid behind a nearby fence and peeked out seeing the large beautiful house. _'What's Soshi-chan doing at this house?'_ She was shocked as Sosh pulls out a key, he inserts the key and turns it. The door unlocked with a click. Soshi went inside and closed the door behind him.

The clone was going over what she had just seen. _'Soshi-chan has his own house….at such a young age?! He doesn't live with us anymore?!'_ She whimpered feeling tears knowing that this will fully break the original's heart. Her own son lived on his own so young and they never even knew that he had not lived with them for a couple of years now. The emotional pain caused her to dispel.

===With the real Naruko===

Naruko gasped as the newest information hit her mind, her eyes tearing. _'S-S-S-Soshi-chan has his own house?! No it can't be true! My baby boy can't be living on his own! He's too young!'_ She heard a mocking voice in her head that sounded like a darker version of her own (Dark Naruko). _**"Tch. You're so**_ ** _pathetic! Of course Soshi-chan is living on his own now and why wouldn't he? Being ignored for so long, he must have felt that he wasn't wanted around anymore! Soshi-chan felt abandoned, so of course he'd leave to escape the pain of being forgotten by his own so called family!"_**

Naruko gasped as the voice vanished as quickly as it had was heard. "Who was that?"

Lucertia blinked. "Who was what Naru-chan?"

"I…I thought I heard a voice that sounded like me only darker and it was mocking me." Naruko shivered.

Lucertia was getting a bit worried. "Maybe we should have a Yamanaka look over you Naru-chan?"

Naruko shook her head. "N-No I'm okay Lu-chan, but we need to go home for a little bit. I want to check something."

Lucertia nodded and vanished with her wife back to their compound.

===At the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji compound===

Lucertia and Naruko entered their house and they went upstairs. They recalled that Soshi had occupied an upstairs bedroom while his sisters had shared a downstairs room. They came to what they faintly recognized as his door. The name tag that read 'Soshi-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji was really old and dusty now.

Naruko wiped the dust off and the name tag cracked due to how long it had been since Soshi had last been in this room. She gasped and then raised a hand to the door knob and opened it with quite some difficulty due to the dust and cobwebs that had accumulated.

They gasped seeing was what inside. Nothing the room had no furniture or anything aside from a tattered old empty mattress. There was just a big empty dusty room. They checked the closet and the drawers, all clothes were gone leaving nothing.

Naruko trembling fell to her knees at the horror of realizing that what her clone had seen was true. Her 9 year old son had moved out of his family home and bought his own house. She correctly assumed that he used some of the savings from his numerous missions to purchase it, considering S and SS rank missions paid very handsomely. Naruko trembled as she stood tearing up. Then she spotted something laying on the bed. it was a tiny stuffed white fox and looked to be the only well kept clean object in the room. She walked over to the bed and picked it up. Naruko remembered giving this fox to Soshi for his first birthday and he had never been seen by them without it, back when they were still the loving family. She hugged the fox to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes.

Lucretia hugged Naruko to her. "We'll make things right with him hopefully starting today, Naru-chan."

Naruko nodded still sobbing. "Yes because my baby deserves much better than what he got."

Lucertia stroked her hair soothing her.

Naruko after somewhat pulling herself together, decided to go to her office. With any hope, her son will come there for some reason to see her and then she can try to start making amends with him.

Lucertia let's Naruko go and kisses her. "Good luck Naru-chan, I'm going to go and apologize to the other clan heads for our daughters' behavior."

"Okay Lu-chan, hopefully Soshi-chan will come to my office for one reason or other." Naruko teleported via Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

===With Soshi===

Soshi decided to meditate for a little bit. He floated into the air and crossed his legs and arms, closing his eyes. A white aura surrounded his body as he channeled his ki around him. His tail unwrapped from his waist and swayed behind him. He had mastered the Great Ape form after a lot of practice and even knew the Power Ball technique to create a faux full moon at anytime. Soshi opened his eyes and decided to go out. He walks to his door, opens it, and heads out. He locks the door before he left and then flew off.

===With Naruko===

Naruko was now in her office tearing as she looked over a family photo on her desk. It was the same photo as at home above the fireplace, the last full family picture with her son included. She strokes his image.

She barely held herself together as she spoke. "Oh my little baby boy...please don't give up on us...Mommy will make things right no matter what I must do or how long it takes." Naruko really wanted to see her son and hug him close.

===With Soshi===

Soshi was flying through the village towards the Hokage tower. "I suppose I could ask Lady Hokage for a mission. Haven't had one in a few months now." His tail was furled around his waist as usual mimicking a belt.

He landed before the Hokage tower. He opens the door and goes in.

Several people who were inside quickly got out of the boy's way as no one wanted to be blasted into oblivion.

Soshi walked down the hall and went up to the doors of the Hokage office. He saw the secretary and kept his stoic expression.

The female secretary saw the stoic boy and looked sad. She was amongst the very few civilians who actually had a brain in their head. She was easily able to tell that Soshi was not the Kyuubi. She remembered back when he was still sweet and innocent. She would often give him candy in the past. But now seeing what's happened to him was just so sad.

Soshi spoke. "I would like to see the Hokage."

The secretary nods. "You're in luck Soshi-kun, she has no prior appointments."

Naruko's voice was heard behind the door. "Is that Soshi-chan?! Let him in right now!"

The secretary smiles. "You may go right in Soshi-kun."

Soshi nods and walks up to the door opening it.

A strawberry blonde missile impacted him upon entering.

Soshi remained standing as he looked at the crying form of his mother Naruko.

"Soshi-chan! Soshi-chan! My baby boy!" Naruko looked up at him with teary blue-violet eyes.

"As you can see I am fine." His voice was so stoic it hurt Naruko to hear her once sweet innocent little boy talk so cold.

Soshi looks stoically at her. "I would like a mission to keep my skills up and growing. "

"Soshi-chan why don't you take a break from training?" Naruko suggested with a hopeful look.

"If I take a break my skills will get weaker, I will not allow myself to slack off." Soshi replied.

Naruko looked sad hearing her son didn't want to take a break. "Oh Soshi-chan what have I missed? What have you been through alone?"

Soshi looked out the window and for the briefest moment, Naruko could've sworn she saw emotions in his eyes: the emotions of sadness, longing, hurt, and anger. Emotions no child should be forced to feel. It sent pains into her already breaking heart, knowing her neglect has caused her child such deep inner pain that it caused him to shut his feelings away. This wasn't how her mother wanted her to raise her children. Again Naruko cursed Jiraiya for telling them of that prophecy, because it has literally torn her family apart. Her daughters becoming arrogant princesses and her son became a cold ruthless ninja. A 'true' Shinobi who only focuses on the missions and nothing else.

Soshi's eyes returned to their emotionless state only seconds later.

Naruko briefly looked down and clenched her fists determined to change things for the better. "Soshi-chan I..." She looked again and saw her son had left while she was distracted. "He's gone..." She sat at her desk and cried.

Soshi was standing on the roof balcony of the Hokage Tower. He had his arms crossed as he gazed at the village. His tail was swishing back and forth behind him.

"I knew I would find you here." Said an older boy's voice.

Soshi turned to face the man and his emotionless visage dropped becoming that of a normal happy child.

The older boy looks like kyoshiro Mibu from samurai deeper kyo and had jet black hair that reach to his mid back and is 5'8 tall and have jade green eyes that could make any woman fall for him. He always wore a gray kimono. This was Saito Yoshio he was an orphan who was a master swordsman.

Soshi hugged the older boy around his waist like greeting an older brother. "Saito- nii-san!"

Saito chuckled and patted the young prodigy's hair. "Hey Soshi, its been a while. I can tell you've become strong."

Saito had found Soshi crying after he had once again been rejected for training by his parents when he was 4. The kenjutsu orphan will never forget that day.

 _Flash Back Jutsu_

 _A then 7 year old Saito was walking towards a restaurant to get some breakfast. The breakfast at the orphanage was nasty. The tall boy heard soft crying. "Huh?" Saito always had a soft spot for people in need so he naturally went to see who was crying. After walking a short while, he comes across a younger boy possibly 4 or 5 years old._

 _The younger boy had long flowing spiky silver hair and had fair colored skin. He wore a simple white shirt and blue shorts. He was crying as if emotionally hurting greatly. His hands were covering his face. A strange brown belt was wrapped around his waist. Next to him was a little white fox plushy._

 _Saito listened to the boy's sobbed strained words though they were muffled by his hands a bit._

 _"Why?! Why won't mommy and kaa-chan let me train with them?!" The poor little boy sobbed truly heartbroken. "Do they not love me anymore?! What did I do to lose their love?! Is there anything that I can do to regain it?!"_

 _Saito felt his heart go out to this younger boy. He walks up to him. "Are you okay?"_

 _The younger boy looked up and uncovered his teary blood-shot multi-colored eyes. "Who? Who are you?"_

 _Name's Saito Yoshio kid. What's yours?" Saito asked._

 _"My name is Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji." Soshi said still sniffling a bit._

 _Saito was surprised. "Wait Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji?! You're the son of the two strongest kunoichi in our village..."_

 _"Y-Yes...but please just call me Soshi." Soshi said now holding the little fox plushy._

 _"Okay Soshi...What were you doing out here?" Saito asked._

 _Soshi sniffles and held his fox toy close. "I just had to get away from my house. Mommy and Kaa-chan were training Megumi and Natsumi my younger sisters. I wanted to join in but they just wouldn't let me.." more tears flowed down his cheeks._

 _"Why would your parents even train your sisters at such a young age? I have heard that ninja clans do start their kids' training at a young age but 4 is way too young." Saito said._

 _Soshi replied. "Well, mommy mentioned it was something about getting them prepared to control a certain chakra. I have felt a dark hidden chakra in my sisters, but compared to the power I can feel within myself its not much compared."_

 _Saito was surprised. 'He can feel the Kyuubi chakra within his sisters and says its nothing compared to his power? If he's right, then this kid could become the most powerful shinobi since the Sage himself.' Yes Saito knew of the fate of the Ninetails he had heard from listening to some drunken adults babbling about it one night. What he was unaware of is Soshi would become far stronger than even the Six Paths Sage. This little sad boy was destined to become a legend only two other people had been: one person was the mother of the sage and the true progenitor of chakra Kaguya Otsutsuki. She was hailed as the Rabbit Goddess due to her horn like protrusions, and Senichi Soshi's own forefather and past life. Soshi due to his affinity for the elements being powerful even for his clan would be hailed as the Elemental God. He would surpass the legend his forefather Senichi was known as._

 _Saito smiled. "How about I become your brother Soshi? If your real family doesn't love you anymore then I'll be your brother figure."_

 _Soshi looked surprised and hopeful. "Can...Can I call you Aniki or onii-chan?"_

 _Saito smiled. "Of course that's what brothers do."_

 _Soshi hugged his newly obtained brother. "Aniki!" He had a bright warm smile that could make even the darkest of people gain a heart._

 _Flash back jutsu release!_

Saito smiled ruffling Soshi's hair. "How have things been for you lately kiddo?"

Soshi smiled. "Okay Nii-san, i did a little training in the Forest of Death, dealt with some bandits, and other things."

"Are your parents getting suspicious yet?"

Soshi's eyes turned serious. "Yes the Hokage sent Kakashi to get me. But I handled things my way."

Saito nods. He knew it was only a matter of time before Soshi's parents got woken from whatever thing kept them from noticing their son. "What are you going to do Soshi?"

"Nothing right now Aniki, but if they start investigating I'll handle it." Soshi replied.

"Okay but don't go overboard you are better than that Soshi." Saito replied.

Soshi nods. "Yes I know Aniki."

Saito ruffles his hair. "I'll see you later Soshi."

"Okay Aniki, visit me again." Soshi said with a smile.

"Count on it kiddo." Saito smiled ruffling the young warrior's hair before heading off.

Soshi smiled watching him leave. He then jumped off the roof and land perfectly on the ground on his feet.

"Well, well if it isn't our loser brother." Said a familiar voice.

Soshi looks to see his younger sisters standing in front of him, their usual smug arrogant smiles on. It was Natsumi who had spoken.

Megumi spoke next."What are you doing here _onii-chan_?" Have you realized you're worthless and left the clan for good?"

Soshi was silent as he kept his usual emotionless gaze at them. He knew they were no match for him in any skill category.

Natsumi looked a bit irritated at the lack of reaction from her loser brother. "Well say something loser!"

Soshi remained silent.

Natsumi had inherited Naruko and Kushina's temper and got angry. "Say something now!" Her eyes flickered red as she became more angry.

Soshi ignored his sister still.

Natsumi growled and was about to attack her brother.

Megumi stopped her sister. "Wait sis, you don't need to waste any energy on this loser. We have boys that will do that for us." Her words calmed her sister down.

Natsumi smiled to her. "Hey yeah, let's get Sasuke to teach our dear _onii-chan_ a lesson."

Megumi nodded. "Yeah we'll do that." She smirked meanly to her brother before they both ran off.

They were unaware that their mother Lucertia happened to show up right as they tried taunting their brother.

Lucertia frowned at her daughter's retreating figures, she had been watching the whole thing from a nearby building. The Niji clan matriarch had gotten a bad feeling and came to see what was going on. She had arrived just in time to hear everything that her daughters said to their brother and she didn't like it one bit. She knew as a parent she should go and prevent them from getting their friends to gang up on their brother. But she had read her son's mission list and knew he could easily handle himself. It really hurt though to actually admit that. She only hoped her son won't hurt the boys too badly.

Soshi had completely ignored every word his sisters said. He knew they were no threat to him at all even with the demon chakra. His Saiyan powers were beyond anything chakra could do. He just walked a bit.

"Hey loser stop." Said a familiar arrogant voice.

Soshi turned to see a fair skinned boy with dark blue hair in the shape of a duck's behind and onyx eyes. He wore a simple black shirt and light cream shorts. The shirt was high collared with a red and white fan on the back. This was the younger brother to Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike his more humble brother, Sasuke had an enormous ego only matched by the Hyuga Clan and Soshi's own sisters. He was a member of their little gang and often harassed other clan kids. The sad part was that unlike Soshi who had grown up after being forgotten by his family, the other clan kids were just kids who really knew nothing of the cruel world.

That was one thing Soshi found annoying. How arrogant and complacent the people of Konoha have become over the years. It disgusted him, but he wouldn't change them. After all why should he fight other's battles for them? If they wanted to be complacent and eventually fall that was just fine. The only reason he went up in rank was to get away from his family and make his mark in the world, which he did two years ago at age 7 no less. Soshi was classified as an SSS ranked flee on sight threat in the offical bingobook. Even his grandfather the Yondaime was only an S rank threat and only cause of his famed jutsu. Soshi has long surpassed both his parents and grandparents in skill and power.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly at the shorter boy. "I heard you annoyed Natsumi and Megumi earlier. I will teach your proper place in the world loser."

Soshi looked impassive at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke took his silence as a sign of fear. "I see you aren't talking...Guess you're realizing I'm right."

Soshi remained silent and turns to walk away from Sasuke.

Sasuke being the arrogant brat he was came over. "Hey I didn't say you could leave loser." He was about to put a hand on Soshi's shoulder.

Soshi walked a bit faster and Sasuke missed.

Sasuke was outraged. "You will be punished loser!" He went through handsigns and stopped on tiger as he inhaled kneading fire chakra into his lungs. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" He shoots a stream of fire from his mouth at Soshi and the stream exploded into a large fireball.

Soshi gazed impassive at the approaching fireball. He raised one hand and caught the flame easily. He then opened his mouth and inhaled the flame.

Sasuke was shocked having never seen that from Natsumi or Megumi.

Soshi noticed his surprise and raised an eyebrow. "I assume Natsumi and Megumi never showed you that? I guess they still have yet to learn how to eat elements."

Sasuke was stunned silent.

"That is one of our clan's specialties." With those words Soshi then phased away from Sasuke in pure speed faster than the fastest Konoha nin alive today Mighty Guy.

Sasuke was completely shocked. _'No way, he's so fast! Not even Aniki can move so quickly!'_

Soshi reappeared on top of a nearby building. He turned his head to the left as leaves swirled around right near him and they cleared to reveal Lucertia.

Lucertia had followed her son, her maternal instincts had made her worrried for his safety. She had watched his brief scuffle with Sasuke. She was about ready to jump in herself and stop the Uchiha brat from harming her son, only to be shocked when her son blocked the fireball technique and ate it with ease. Even she didn't learn how to eat the elements until she was around 12 to 13 years old. Hell her 'princesses' didn't even know how to do it, yet her son did.

Lucertia's multi colored eyes gazed into her son's emotionless pair. "Soshi-chan..."

Soshi gazed impassively at her. "Yes?"

Lucertia asked. "Soshi-chan, when did you learn how to do that?"

"When I was 5 during my training for the academy." Soshi replied emotionless.

Lucertia flinched from her son's uncaring tone. "Soshi-chan, why didn't you inform Naru-chan or I about you being entered into the academy so soon?"

"Why? What difference would it have made? I simply had no interest in telling you two." Soshi said as cold as ever.

Lucertia looked hurt and sad. "Soshi-chan, I know we weren't the best parents since you had turned 4...but we still love you. We regret that you had to go through your ninja career all alone...Please let us make it up to you." She was tearing, the usually strong and courageous Niji clan matriarch was breaking from her own son's lack of interest in anything to do with his own family.

"I don't need you or the Hokage in my life, I have long since surpassed your skills. You are simply obsolete to me. " was the young boy's cold reply. He turned and walked away ignoring the devastated look on his mother's face from his words.

Lucertia watched her son walk away. She teared up more before she used the Shunshin and appeared in her wife's office. She saw a wailing Naruko, apparently Naruko had used the Hokage crystal ball to watch the whole meeting between her wife and son. Naruko had made specifically designed seals to allow audio through the ball like speakers and had heard every word.

"My baby boy hates us!" Naruko wailed with her arms on her desk and her head buried in them."He actually hates us!" She began to chant 'I'm so sorry my baby' while crying.

Lucertia tearing herself still walked over to her wife and gathered her into her arms to let her sob her sorrows."We have a lot to make up for to Soshi-chan, Naru-chan..." She stroked her hair as she cried more.

"I know Lu-chan! Our little boy actually hates us! What kind of world is this when children can actually hate their parents?!" Naruko sobbed in her wife's embrace.

"Our world unfortunately Naru-chan, now create a shadow clone like you always do. I'm taking you home to rest." Lucertia told her.

Naruko nodded still tearing and created a Shadow Clone. "S-S-Stay here and keep an eye on things for me..."

The clone saluted. "Yeah boss."

Lucertia disappeared with Naruko via Shunshin. They arrived at their compound and Lucertia took her wife to their room to rest. Their daughters were out playing in the village.

She got Naruko out of her normal clothes and into her orange night gown. Lucertia laid her wife in bed and covers her so she'll be warm. "Sleep well Naru-chan, we will do our best to get back into our son's life." She kissed Naruko on the cheek.

Naruko being emotionally drained fell into a soft slumber. She dreamed of a time past, when her son Soshi still called her mommy and Lucertia kaa-chan. She dreamt of when he had still shown love and compassion, a smile that could light up even the darkest of moods. She smiled tearfully in her sleep as a dream Soshi smiling lovingly came running to her and Lucertia and hugged them.

===A few months later===

Soshi was sitting in a tree near the academy. It had been 4 years since he graduated at just age 5 and after only 5 months. He gazed at the other future ninjas of the village. He knew nearly a third of them wouldn't survive their first mission. He knew he had survived thanks to his natural born talents and clan heritage. He saw his mothers with his sisters but didn't say a thing to them.

Lucertia had tried punishing her daughters, but it only got their behavior to get even worse. So she and Naruko just tried to ignore it and hoped their son might do something to snap them from their delusions and egos.

Naruko was still effected from her son's words that she heard through the crystal ball. She vowed to do anything to make amends to her baby boy. She saw him in a tree just sitting and bit her lower lip. _'Soshi-chan...'_ She hated how she had just brushed him off in the past his once heartbroken looks he had given, when he was either ignored or scolded for 'interrupting' the girls training. Naruko was disgusted with herself. It made her ill to know she had put her only male child through all that pain.

Megumi and Natsumi see their brother in the tree and glare angrily, they had been told by Sasuke what had happened when he tried to teach him a lesson.

Lucertia noticed her daughters glaring and knew Sasuke must have told them about his encounter with him. She gripped their shoulders to prevent them from trying to attack their brother. She knew that even with the training they had given them, her daughters were no match for their brother. She had a feeling her son could easily defeat his sisters without effort. She also felt he could possibly defeat her, Naruko, and any of the elite ninjas in Konoha.

Soshi paid his family no mind at all now. He instead glanced to the right. He sensed something and turned to see a black snake slithering at him. He punched the snake and saw it it burst into a black liquid. "Ink..." He disappeared and appears near an older boy who looked somewhat like Sasuke only he looked like he didn't get enough sun and had a huge scroll scrolled out in front of him with a paintbrush.

"Well you're quite the impressive one for one so young. " the Sasuke look alike gave a smile.

Soshi spoke impassively. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Sai." The newly named Sai said with his smile still on. "I just want to see if the rumors and your bingobook profile are true."

Soshi studied the smile and instantly knew it was fake. "That is a false smile." He punched Sai through the chest seemingly killing him. He narrowed his eyes as the 'corpse' burst into ink. "That must a clone jutsu unique only to him." Soshi easily blocks a strike from a tanto that tried to strike from behind him.

"My you really are worthy of your titles. Your reflexes are top notch." Sai complimented. He was sent by Danzo to test out the boy's power and so far, he was impressed. "Let's see you fight these off." He melted into ink and the real Sai was near his scroll again as he paints some lions. "Super Beasts Imitating Drawing!" He had a group of ink lions jump off the scroll and attack Soshi.

Soshi looked impassively at his opponents as they tried to attack. "A very unique technique..."

The lions all converged and leapt upon Soshi only to be destroyed by several multi-colored chains that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Soshi was standing calm with many rainbow colored chains sprouting from his back and swaying. Yes Soshi had inherited his grandmother Kushina's chakra chain ability, only his were ki chains and far superior to hers. They were a lot more powerful than Kushina's chains.

Kakashi had sensed some trouble and came to help Soshi out. The copy nin was shocked by what he had seen. _'T_ _hose are chakra chains?! I gotta tell Naruko-chan!'_ He vanished via shunshin knowing Naruko would be in her office as she had just dropped off the girls at their first day in the academy.

Soshi sent a few chains at Sai who dodged them. The Ink wielding Root-nin realized it was a good idea to not be hit when several chains each knocked down a tree like dominos and one chain slammed into the ground leaving a large crater. Soshi retracted his chains back to him.

Sai was riding on a giant ink bird and paints on his scroll sending smaller birds at Soshi. They had explosive tags on their tails.

Soshi sent his chains at the birds and caught them all dispelling them and deactivating the explosive tags. "Is this really the best Danzo has to offer?" He flew and caught up to Sai's bird in no time. He aimed his hand directly at Sai and blasts him with a kiai wave, it was more than powerful enough to dispell the bird.

Sai used his Ink shunshin to land on the ground safely. "No wonder Danzo-sama wants him...he practically acts like we do already."

"Tell your master this." Soshi said now in front of Sai floating in mid air so they were face to face. His eyes narrowed into a glare so cold that it could freeze all of hell itself. "If he wants me so bad, then to come and try to get me himself." Soshi unleashed powerful murderous intent that even Madara and the Nine Tails would be hard pressed to match.

Sai despite his years of conditioning in ROOT was actually feeling fear. He sweated feeling the boy's monstrous KI wash over him. It was hard to move or even breathe, he felt like his chest was being compressed.

Soshi stopped and then phased away.

Sai fell back sitting down. "Impossible...He made me feel fear...My training was nothing in the face of that boy...Just how strong is he?" He got up and went to report to Danzo what he had seen.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko was watching her daughters' first day at the academy. She hoped their instructor would be able to handle them and hopefully break them of their enormous egos. But she was disappointed seeing those instructors actually kissing up to her daughters which would only worsen their bad behavior.

Kakashi appears before her via leaf shunshin. "Yo."

Naruko was surprised. "Kakashi-nii, what is it? Did you want another mission?"

"No Naruko-chan, I have something to tell you." The copy nin assured his late sensei's daughter. "Its about Soshi."

Naruko instantly became a worried mother. "What is it?! What happened to Soshi-chan?!" She was worried on what could've happened to her baby boy. Despite the evidence of his ninja prowess on his mission list, she couldn't help but fret and worry over her son; especially since she hadn't done it since he was 3 and with everything revealed to her lately.

"Naruko-chan, do you remember Danzo Shimura formerly of the elder council?"

The strawberry blond growled. "You mean the creepy old man who wanted kaa-chan and I to be weapons of the village?" Her mother had warned her to steer clean of the old warhawk which she happily did. There was just something not right with him. Her father being the Hokage before her had dealt with him too. Luckily her father prevented Danzo from trying to take her from her parents. Minato had replaced Danzo with Hiruzen on the elder council. Of course Danzo didn't like that but had no choice as he couldn't take on the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Danzo had went into hiding and is still in hiding.

Naruko nodded. "Yes Kakashi-nii, Kaa-chan and Tou-san often warned me to steer away from him. I never liked him as he gave this really bad feeling off." Naruko had the sensory ability of the Nine Tails to sense negative emotions it was passed down by her mother.

"Sensei and Kushina-nee-chan were right to warn you and you were right to avoid him Naruko-chan. " Kakashi explained. "Danzo is the leader of a different ANBU factor known as ROOT. He always claims to do anything to help Konoha , but I have the feeling he is more than likely after the Hokage position."

"No way! I would never let someone like him become Hokage!" Naruko exclaimed. She knew if he became Hokage then it would be a disaster for everyone who didn't think like him. "What does he have to do with Soshi-chan?"

"I saw Soshi fighting an older boy earlier today. He was doing quite well against him. The boy used a strange jutsu which he brought paintings to life and had them attack Soshi." Kakashi said to the worried Naruko.

"WHAT?! Why would that boy attack my Soshi-chan?!" Naruko yelled getting upset. The idea that her own son was attacked by a fellow Konoha nin was very upsetting. But not as upsetting as the news that was about to come next.

"I fear he was one of Danzo's minions Naruko-chan, Danzo must be after Soshi for some reason." Kakashi prepared for the explosion and boy did it come.

The whole village felt a massive demonic KI erupt. It made everyone freeze where they stood or sat and look up at the sky in terror.

A demonic female voice roared loudly echoing over the entire country. **"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"**

Kakashi was shaking before a now three tailed Naruko.

Naruko was standing though now covered in a red bubbling cloak of chakra. Her hair was more wild and her eyes were red with cat like slits. Her lips had a black outline around them. She bared long fangs. Her nails were long sharp claws. The whiskers on her face were much darker and thicker. The cloak had a fox like shape around Naruko, the ears at the top and behind her three tails thrashed angrily. **"That old bastard is targeting MY Soshi-chan?! NO! I won't let him! I'll kill the bastard before he even gets within a mile of my son!"**

"Naruko-chan please calm down! I haven't told you what else happened!" Kakashi said shaking still due to being at ground zero of her demonic KI.

Naruko slowly breathes in and out to calm herself and her three tailed cloak then fades and her features returned to normal.

Kakashi seeing she was calmer now stood up and clears his throat. "Okay, so may I continue Naruko-chan?"

Naruko nodded. "Yes Kakashi-nii."

"Okay then, when the boy called Sai sent a bunch of lion drawings after Soshi. He destroyed them using chains. I believe he has inherited your mother's special chains like you did Naruko-chan." Kakashi explained with an eyesmile. he knew this explosion would be less severe than the earlier one.

The whole village was starting to relax again until another loud female voice the very same one from earlier roared out again. "WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Not as demonic as it was earlier though. Several people familiar with it wondered just who made her mad this time.

Naruko was looking at her brother figure seriously. "Kakashi-Nii, you're telling me that my son has the chains that Kaa-chan and I can use?"

"I am Naruko-chan, he was quite proficient with them too."

It was yet another blow to Naruko's heart. Her baby boy had inherited the chains that made her mother so famous and Naruko had never helped train him in their use. Naruko sat back at her desk and looks to Kakashi. "Is that everything Kakashi-nii?"

Kakashi could tell this was hard for her to learn and knew she needed some alone time. "Yes that's my full report Naruko-chan, I'll just let myself out." He vanished via shunshin.

As soon as he was gone, Naruko broke down. She placed her arms on her desk and buried her face in them crying. She couldn't help it as the Uzumaki style chains were one of the few things she had of her mother, besides her memories and family photos. She had to make things right with her son, she knew she had brought great shame to her clan which cared about family above anything else.

===In a dark castle===

A man stood kneeled before a dark throne. "Mistress, I'm here to report what your future mate has been up to."

The person on the throne was revealed as the same woman who visited Soshi a few months ago. Morgana sat on her throne looking at her servant. "Do tell me, how is Soshi-kun doing?"

"Fine my lady, but that masked uchiha who caused the Nine Tailed fox to attack the village 9 years ago approached him." He flinched feeling her rage.

Morgana looked very angry as her red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. "Why can't those damn Uchiha just stay out of my sight?! Their bastard forefather Indra, he took my mate from me once! I won't let his bastard descendants take him from me again!" She floated up off her throne. "What did the Uchiha approach Soshi-kun for servant?" A dark violet crimson aura that surpassed any tailed beast emanated around her body.

The man trembled before her massive power but spoke. "He offered him a place in his organization which I learned is called Akatsuki they seem to be hunting the tailed beasts for some reason. "

"You mean those weak pets of the Sage?" Morgana looked annoyed. She had ran into several of the beasts over the past few decades and they were just irritating to deal with nothing more than spoiled pets. "I'm betting that they wish to ressurect the Ten Tails and try that whole Infinite Tsukuyomi plan that Kaguya did." Morgana and her husband Senichi Niji had been there to witness Kaguya use it. but because they were both more powerful than her, it failed to effect them at all. What history never knew was their own battle against the rabbit goddess. Morgana ordered her servant. "Keep an eye on that Uchiha and his organization. If they become too much of a problem we'll deal with them. You are dismissed."

The man kneels. "Yes my lady." He vanished.

When the man was gone, a younger woman came into the room. She looked exactly like Morgana only she was much younger appearing to be 15 years old. This was in fact Morgana's daughter Mina. She had her mother's black hair but if you looked you could some strands of white in it with a few white bangs. Her eyes had slit pupils like her mother, but they weren't pure red. Instead they were multi colored like the Niji clan eyes. She was not only Morgana's daughter but also the daughter of the Niji forefather and leader, Soshi's own ancestor and previous incarnation: Senichi.

"Kaa-chan when will you go see Tou-san again?" Mina asked, she really wanted to see her reincarnated father.

"Soon Musume, but there are things to do first." Morgana smiled understanding her daughter's wants. She wanted to see her reborn mate again as well. Morgana remembers the last time she saw her husband alive 300 years ago, when she witnessed his fight with Indra. Senichi had been doing well. He had been holding back the majority of his skills though in order to protect some innocent travelers who got too interested into the fight to leave. Indra targeted them and her husband defended them. Indra had used a dangerous weapon from his Susanoo which negated her husband's healing and transformation ability and he died before her eyes. It was the worst day ever in her 5000+ years of existence, seeing her beloved husband and father of their daughter just die. Mina had been only 7 in human years when she lost her father. Now her love was reborn with even greater abilities and this time Morgana wasn't going to let anything or anyone take him away again. She would eliminate all who tried.

* * *

Alright that's the end of this chapter! We learned a bit about Soshi and even learn why Morgana is so interested. Next chapter we do a time skip to the academy graduations and Soshi's sisters challenge him and use the Nine tails chakra to try to overpower him.


	3. Graduation and Sibling battles

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or DBZ/GT/Super or their characters I only own my OCs. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and DBZ/GT/Super is the property of Akira Toriyama. I make no money or profits off this story either, its strictly for fun.**

 **A/N: Just to be clear I won't be using that super saiyan ripoff golden bijuu mode used in the war as the Kyuubi soul is dead and permanently. I think it was just last minute thought up by Kishimoto. Its an insult to all Jinchuriki who don't have the same ability to do that. Plus it looks really weird to me. Don't like it, sucks to be you then.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Academy Graduation: Battle between siblings**

===3 Years later===

It has been 3 years since Naruko and Lucretia had discovered they had greatly wronged their only son. Lucertia had gone with Naruko 2 years ago and had apologized to the other parents for their daughters' unacceptable behavior. They were right in assuming the civilians were behind their daughters' grown egos. Every civilian they had questioned had greatly lowered the prices of food for their daughters and even tried to hurt their son on their behalf. Needless to say, Naruko beat those civilians within an inch of their lives before having them arrested and given to Ibiki and Anko to do as they please. But it still didn't soften the blow, the fact that her own villagers were just giving things to her daughters turning them into arrogant brats and trying to harm her son. It was hard for Naruko to take.

Lucretia and Naruko were in her office just enjoying each other's company, since they had been so busy doing kunoichi work or trying to either make amends to their son or reprimand their daughters on their behavior. They hadn't had much time to each other lately. But today, they had some time to spend together.

"Naru-chan, you inherited Kushina's sensory abilities right?" Lucretia asked her wife.

"Yes Lu-chan, but why do you ask?" Naruko replied.

"You said that you feel Soshi-chan hates us, but did you ever feel any emotions that would confirm it?" Lucretia pointed out.

Naruko gasped realizing her wife was right. "Well...I um...No Lu-chan." She lightly bit her lower lip. Her left arm grasped her right. "I never felt any emotions from Soshi-chan that said he hated us. I felt nothing...but a cold emptiness."

"Naru-chan, Soshi-chan doesn't hate us but he doesn't love us anymore, not after what we did or didn't do...He feels nothing for us but apathy. He doesn't feel anything one way or the other for us." Lucretia explained. "To him, we probably don't even appear on his radar of interest anymore."

Naruko broke down crying at that. The thought her son doesn't even acknowledge her one way or the other hurt even worse than her original belief that he hated them. There were no words to describe the pain she was feeling right now.

Lucretia hugs Naruko and strokes her hair to calm her. She knew just how Naruko felt. Parents often claim to never want their kids to hate them, but what the majority don't know is that the opposite of love wasn't hate it was in fact apathy.

===With Soshi===

Soshi now 12 was already up and doing some training. He was much taller than he was when he was 9 (Gohan's height during the Cell Games). His muscles had filled out more making him quite the desired boy in Konoha even more so than Itachi. Soshi faced the training dummy. "Alright then time to begin." He held his hands palms up. His ki gathered in his palms and swirled into two blue balls of spinning energy: The Rasengan one of two jutsu his grandfather Minato was famous for. He flew at the dummy and slammed both balls into it. "Double Rasengan!" He shredded the dummy into splinters. "Well I can see why he made this jutsu. It is quite the powerful technique even without elements added." He sees another training dummy appear a good distance away. "Alright then..." He brought one hand above his head and gathered his ki. Another Rasengan formed but this time he added wind element to the Rasengan. It grew a massive shuriken shape around it sounding like a screeching. "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" He threw the shuriken shaped Rasengan at the training dummy. The powerful attack struck slicing the dummy into several pieces and then exploded into a massive blue-white dome. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing remaining of that hill but rubble and a giant 300 ft deep 500 ft wide crater.

Soshi nodded satisfied with what he had done so far for now. "I believe that's enough jutsu practice for now." He went back into his house to get him something to eat. Soshi had mastered the Rasengan at age 6, he had remembered watching his mother Naruko demonstrate it to his sisters and he was able to quickly master it himself without needing to go through the stages showing just how much of a prodigy he was. Soshi even made the wind style one. He has also long since created many other elemental variants of the Rasengan doing what his grandfather had planned and his mother had just now managed to do. The young prodigy had unlocked his Uzumaki chains while training. He discovered they were far stronger than his grandmother's and were of course made of Ki instead of chakra, meaning he could actually kill using them. Due to his Niji heritage they were rainbow colored instead of the golden-orange color that Kushina and Naruko's chains were. He had inherited the purest of the Niji blood because he was the forefather of the Niji clan Senichi reborn. Just as Madara had been Indra reborn and Hashirama had been Asura's reincarnation.

Soshi was eating his meal enjoying his own cooking. He was an incredible chef having to fend for himself since he had been forgotten by his family by the time he was 4. His clan ancestor Senichi was known for such mastery over his elements that he was said to have been the one who shaped the very land of the elemental nations into what they would eventually become today.

===At the Academy ===

Natsumi and Megumi were bored as they listened to their instructor do his boring lecture. They had grown quite a bit since they were little. They were showing signs of being as beautiful as their mothers are. The only problem was that their egos made it hard to deal with them, it wasn't only their looks that had grown but their egos as well. They were now as bad as Sasuke was.

Speaking of Sasuke, he had become insufferable after his clan was nearly all wiped out except for himself, his brother, and his mother. 3 years ago, nearly the entire Uchiha clan was annihilated by a mysterious foe the clan head Fugaku included. Sasuke had dedicated himself to obtaining power to avenge his father and fallen brethen, much to Itachi and Mikoto's dismay. They had tried to get him out of that mindset to no avail. Sasuke now trains to surpass his brother but it wouldn't be that simple due to Itachi being a natural genius and prodigy. He also developed a hatred towards Soshi due to him having the same prodigious talents as Itachi. Sasuke glares at the image of Soshi in his mind. He still hadn't forgotten how easily the Niji prodigy had dealt with his jutsu, he would make that loser pay for insulting an elite like him. As if!

the instructor was a chunin named Iruka Umino with tan skin, a scar across his nose, and brown hair tied in a pinapple like ponytail. He was a fairly new instructor and because of the council gaining a foothold on the ninja academy, its standards had dropped dramatically since Itachi and Soshi had gone to it.

Mizuki was Iruka's assistant and had short silver blue tinted hair and green eyes. He was grading their assignments from today. He was once again giving Sasuke, Natsumi, and Megumi the highest scores. He was among the people who worshipped both the 'princesses' of Konoha and the 'Great Uchiha' Sasuke. Mizuki always showed favoritism something Iruka didn't approve of.

"Alright students today we will be practicing our transformation jutsu." Iruka said getting groans from all the students. He used his Big Head jutsu to make his head expand to a giant size as he yelled. "SHUT UP! THE TRANSFORMATION IS IMPORTANT SO WE'RE GOING TO REVIEW IT!"

That made the students quiet down scared of his technique, even Natsumi and Megumi quieted down.

"That's better,"Iruka said his head back to regular size. "Now then when I call your name, come up and transform into me."

===Amegakure===

Morgana held the weak and struggling form of a man with orange hair, ringed purple eyes, and facial piercings by the throat: Yahiko had short spiky orange hair and blue eyes (depicted as brown in the anime). Under Jiraiya's tutelage, he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. As an original member of Akatsuki, he wore a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. He also carried a relatively large sword during this time. It was also shown that Yahiko had inherited his master's perverted smile something that ironically enough, embarrassed Jiraiya.

As the Deva Path was the body of Yahiko, it had retained all of his physical features from when he was alive, most notably his medium length spiky orange hair. But as a Path of Pain, the Deva Path possessed Nagato's Rinnegan, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. His face became also a little pale. On his right thumb, he wore a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring that bore the kanji for "zero" (零, rei). He also wore a necklace, which was somewhat similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths. Another noticeable difference between the Deva Path and Yahiko is the expression on their face: as the Deva Path, Yahiko's face bore no telling expression and was in all sense, a walking corpse. The man was clad in a black cloak with red clouds which had been badly torn. Around them where several other orange haired people laying dead with the same piercings and torn cloaks.

Pein still couldn't believe just how easily he had been overpowered by this monster woman. None of his techniques even seemed to faze her when he tried them even his summons failed to stop her.

 _Flash Back Jutsu Start_

 _Morgana was fighting a Amegakure Jonin. She blurred and tears his head off with one hand before he had any time to counter. "So boring you shinobi of today are…At least Kaguya and her two brats gave a decent challenge." She didn't even include her reincarnated mate Soshi amongst the shinobi of today as he was a lot more talented than they were and he was still growing and developing his strength. Morgana kicked the headless body of the ninja that she murdered into a nearby building making the body explode into a gory mess on the wall. She heard the whooshes as several other Ame shinobi arrived and completely surrounded her (Think the mob battles in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Impact)._

 _They had arrived just in time to witness Morgana tear off their comrade's head and then kick his corpse into the building desecrating and destroying his_ _remains. They were very angered by that._

 _"You monster!"_

 _"How dare you, we'll kill you to avenge our fallen comrade!"_

 _"No one messes with Ame ninjas and lives!"  
_

 _"Prepare to die bitch!"_

 _They all performed hand seals and launched a lot of water projectiles._

 _Morgana looked bored and summons a red barrier around her. The water collided with her barrier and turned into harmless steam._

 _The ninjas were stunned as she stood calmly before them through the steam._

 _"Is that your best technique? I am so disappointed." Morgana said boredly before she raised her right arm up and flattened her hand to a knife strike and did the same with her left hand at her side. "I might not look it, but I am a very busy woman so I will have to cut our time together short." She swiped with her raised arm at the group._

 _They had brought their weapons up to block whatever was coming and then the horror started…all the weapons were cleanly cut through as where the shinobi. They screamed which quickly turned gurgled as their heads slid to pieces and slid off from their necks and the rest of their bodies were sliced cleanly apart by powerful invisible blades that had followed Morgana's arm movements. Where an entire large group of alive shinobi once stood now stood a big pile of sliced up body parts with a quickly spreading pool of blood coming from beneath it._

 _Morgana senses someone approach and turned to see a tall man with spiky medium length orange hair and ringed purple eyes clad in a black cloak with red clouds._ _This was the one she was truly after: Pein the so called god of Amegakure._

 _Pein spoke emotionlessly yet had some anger as well. "Why did you do this? What are you after?"_

 _Morgana smiled. "Why you Pein, I heard you fancy yourself a god and wanted to see if you were worthy of your title."_

 _"I see very well I will show you pain." Pein said and held his hand out at Morgana. "Universal Pull!"_

 _Morgana felt a pull trying to drag her to Pein. She smiled and sent a tiny barely noticeable burst of her power which easily overpowered and canceled out Pein's attack._

 _Pein was visibly surprised. "It's impossible...She resisted the Universal Pull?"_

 _Morgana sees another purple eyed man with longer orange hair appears:_ _The ninja's hair was a light green colour when he was alive, tied back in a long ponytail with a fringe hanging down from the right side of his head. He received a scar on his forehead during an encounter with Jiraiya, which was usually obstructed by the Animal Path's forehead protector._

 _This body belonged to a member of the Fūma clan, due to this many citizens of Amegakure believed Pain to be from the Fūma clan._

 _Like other corpses, the Animal Path's hair was dyed orange. It had a large bridge piercing through its upper nose which was attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on its upper nose, six studs around the bottom of its face, and one stud on each ear. It does not have eyebrows. As a mark of Nagato's control, the Rinnegan appeared in its eyes. The Animal Path went through hand seals and summons a giant rhino: Resembling a normal rhinoceros but with small wings on its back, it had a number of body piercings and Rinnegan, implying it is being controlled by Pain as well as dark marking around its eyes. It also had a giant chakra receiver stuck in its forehead. It also had big pointy ears and a small tail. The rhino charged directly at Morgana._

 _Morgana held one hand out and easily stopped the massive rhino with one hand and lifts it up into the air. "Sending weak lesser creatures against me is this the best you can manage?" She threw the rhino into the air and swiped with her arm sending more invisible blades which sliced up the rhino._

 _The Animal Path went through more hand seals and this time summons a giant bird: The bird itself is unusual, as not only does it demonstrate a prominent and jagged yellow-coloured beak, but it also features three distinct legs as well as wings. It also has one giant chakra receiver sticking through the right side of its back and another one sticking through the left side of its neck. The bird flew at Morgana and crashes down to seemingly crush her with its powerful beak._

 _Pein replied. "Now you know you cannot fight a god."  
_

 _but when the smoke cleared Morgana is revealed unharmed having blocked the bird with one hand just as she stopped the giant rhino earlier."That's cute you believe that your little pets can stop me." She placed a hand on the bird and then destroys it completely with a large dome shaped blast of red and purple energy._

 _Pein was getting desperate as she had already destroyed two of his summons with ease so he de-summoned the Animal Path. This time he sent the Asura Path to fight: Th_ _e man was tall, bald with an unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, no ears and a large jaw. He also had part of his face obscured by a rice hat in the anime, possibly hiding a headband that had not been shown in the manga, as Jiraiya quickly discovered that he was a ninja. The Asura Path's unnamed puppet was made to look like a baby, and was capable of emitting infantile cries._

 _The Asura Path was the only body of the Six Paths of Pain to not have orange hair, simply because it had no hair at all. It had a vertical ring piercing on its nose, six spike studs all around its head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of its six arms, an enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks. The body had three faces, each with a different expression, and two of which appeared from the sides of its head only when it removed its cloak in a fight: happy (its normal face), angry, and neutral. It also had a long, saw-like "tail" which stretched from his back over his head. As a mark of Nagato's control, the Rinnegan appeared in its eyes._

 _Morgana watched the Asura Path launch its fist like a rocket at her. She punched back when the fist was near her and destroyed its hand. She grabbed the wire and pulled the Asura Path to her. She brought a hand back and destroyed the Asura Path with a single punch._

 _The Deva Path was looking visibly alarmed as the opponent was far stronger than he expected. She had just destroyed his second and physically most powerful body with barely any effort._

 _Morgana sees the Human Path appear before her_ _: He was a tall, slender man with long, pale-blue hair that parted at his shoulders, green eyes and a pale complexion. He wore a blue suit underneath a dark-blue Takigakure flak jacketand his village's forehead protector._

 _When his corpse was used as the Human Path, like all of the Six Paths, his long hair was dyed orange and had multiple piercings, including a diagonal bar through its nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on each of its cheeks, two studs placed horizontally on its chin, and a stud on each of its shoulders near its neck. The diagonal nose piercing makes it the only Pain with asymmetrical facial piercings. As a mark of Nagato's control, the Rinnegan appeared in its eyes. It grabs Morgana unintentionally close to her voluptuous chest and pulls a blue shape out of her body her exact size._

 _Morgana was amused by the path. "My, so this is the human path which can steal souls but really…You mustn't touch a woman like that young man…Especially one who is already married."_

 _The Human Path was shocked by how she wasn't dead or dying._

 _"I can sense your confusion Pein," Morgana said with an amused grin. She then kicks the Human Path in the head sending it flying into a wall where it was trapped in. Morgana used Telekinesis to make the body wedge itself free and come to her. She was tired of amusing herself with this path and decided to finish it off. She blurred out and grabbed the Human Path and threw it into the air. She pointed her index finger into the direction of the flying path. A red ball of energy gathered in front of her fingertip and she fires a large powerful crimson_ _beam of pure youki from the ball at the human path destroying it completely as well._

 _The Preta Path lunges to grab Morgana and absorb her energy: H_ _e was a stocky man with beady brown eyes. He had brown hair that was hidden by a bandanna-like forehead protector and wore a tan-coloured shirt with a black shirt underneath. His complexion was also noticeably darker when he was alive._

 _While his corpse was being used as the Preta Path he, like all of the Six Paths of Pain, is covered in piercings which acted as chakra receivers for Nagato to remotely control the corpse. Other than his hair is dyed orange and tied in a short ponytail, Nagato's Preta Path has small spiked piercings covering his entire bottom lip, two vertical spike studs on the front of his nose, one spike stud on each cheek, a spike going through each ear and a stud on each of his shoulders, close to his neck. As a mark of Nagato's control, the Rinnegan appeared in its eyes._

 _Morgana amused more by this one allowed him to grab her arms and try to absorb some of her power._

 _The Deva Path was surprised by the fact she was allowing his other body to take her energy. But he noticed something was wrong: the Preta Path was visibly in pain it was straining to hold on to remain upright and not fall. The Preta Path looked to be falling gravely ill despite being literally a walking corpse already._

 _Because Morgana had pure raw youki it was extremely poisonous to any humans, even more so than the tailed beasts' power since their 'youki' was in fact a very watered down chakra version (Hince why they can be sealed into humans and why the cloak is more harmful to the jinchuriki than helpful, the human body isn't equipped to handle that kind of dark energy) and still they were nothing compared to their original combined form and even that was lightweight compared to Morgana's own true power._

 _The Preta Path let go of Morgana and collapsed to the ground lifelessly._

 _Pein was stunned as this dark powerful woman had destroyed three of his bodies so easily and only the Animal, Deva, and Naraka Paths were left. He summoned his two remaining bodies: The Animal and Naraka Paths to his side._

 _Morgana smirked and then blurred out with a red-violet energy glow around her reminiscent to that of a Jinchuriki in their initial demon state, only it looked far more natural on her than any jinchuriki ever seen in it._

 _All Pein saw was a dark red aura rushing at him and then it was over for him and his bodies._

 _Flash Back Jutsu Release_

Morgana smiled darkly at the man she held. "So much for being a god eh Pein? You are no god, you are a simple mortal trying to be larger than you truly are. I can sense none of those were the real you, simply corpses you control…This one seems important now that I read your mind.." She smirked and yanked out one of the black receivers from the Deva Path's face. "I'll use this to find and destroy your real self…look forward to my visit." She put the receiver in her pocket and then held her hand at the Deva Path. A red orb of energy forms in front of her palm and she fires a huge red blast which took out over half the country side and most of the lower village leaving a huge wide crater several miles long through the countryside. The other bodies of Pein were caught in the blast and obliterated as well.

Mina was holding a woman by her neck: A relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, grey eyes (amber in the anime) with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes, but in the anime, they are shown to be distinctive lines. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. Her facial expression was usually neutral, though usually protested or looked worried when Nagato performed a technique that would debilitate him. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white" (白, _byaku, haku_ ). She also wore orange nail polish. Although she never removed her Akatsuki mantle, it was revealed that underneath it she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organisation's standard colour scheme.

This woman is Konan who was hailed as the Angel of Amegakure had been annoying Mina as whenever Mina tried to attack her, she would turn/spilt her body into paper butterflies to avoid being hit and she could mix paper bombs with her special technique as well to make her even more annoying to deal with. But of course, Mina being far stronger than any human woman naturally was able to prevail. "Kaa-sama, what should we do with this woman?"

Morgana came over to where her daughter held the barely conscious blunette. "I think we can make good use of her," She kneeled down and looked into the woman's amber eyes...her own red eyes began glowing brightly.

Konan did her best to resist, but it was futile she would have better luck resisting the Mangekyou Sharingan. Her amber eyes turned red to show she was completely under Morgana's control. She spoke in a completely submissive tone. "What do you wish of me Morgana-sama?"

"Tell me what you know of the Akatsuki and their goals." Morgana ordered.

Konan did so telling her new master everything about the organization.

Morgana listened while thinking. _'So I was right in my assumption. They are planning to recombine the Bijuu into the Juubi Aka Kaguya. Foolish mortals have they learned nothing from the past? Why am I even asking such a question? They kill each other for power and wealth. It doesn't matter. Their plan is useless now as the Kyuubi's soul is gone, my Soshi-kun's energy has destroyed it. With the soul gone only the uncontrollable chakra within his foolish weak sisters remains and I estimate that the more they use it, the more it will burn out until it's gone.'_ "Thank you for informing me Konan and I have a job for you."

"Anything Morgana-sama," Konan kneeled in submission with her mind completely submitted to Morgana's hypnosis which was more powerful than even the Mangekyou Sharingan of Shisui or any Mangekyou Sharingan for that matter, even Madara's manipulation with his Sharingan paled compared to Morgana's hypnotic power.

"Its about observing a certain boy," Morgana explained. "I want you to keep an close eye on him."

Konan asked. "Is this boy important to you Morgana-sama?"

"Yes he is very important to both me and my daughter." Morgana said serious. "You are to watch him and if there's any threats to him that he isn't aware of then you are to take that threat out immediately."

"Yes Morgana-sama," Konan replied. "What is the boy's name?"

Morgana smiled. "Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji."

===Konoha Ninja Academy===

Iruka called. "Sakura Haruno,"

Sakura was a pink haired girl with green eyes and an abnormally large forehead. She wore a red ribbon in her hair and her clothes were a red dress with a white circle on the back and green shorts underneath. She happily went up giving Sasuke a loving gaze. "Watch me Sasuke-kun!" She placed her hands in the ram seal. "Transform!" In a poof of smoke there was a perfect second Iruka. Sakura had book smarts but was very weak physically and had a low chakra pool, yet perfect chakra control nearly and when angered showed super like feats of strength.

Iruka nodded. "Very good Sakura," he gives her a good grade.

Sakura returned to normal happy as she went over to Sasuke. "Did you see me Sasuke-kun?!" She asked her obsession.

Sasuke as usual just ignored the irritating pinkette.

Iruka called Sasuke next. "Sasuke its your turn."

Sasuke came up with his hands in his pockets getting squeals from his fangirls at his 'coolness'. He performed the jutsu silently also changing into a perfect Iruka.

Iruka nodded. "Excellent as well Sasuke," he writes a good grade for Sasuke.

Sasuke walks back to his place getting squeals from his fangirls.

A feral looking boy with fang marks on his face and wearing a grey hoodie lined with black fur growls and muttered. "Damn lucky Uchiha bastard," a white puppy in his jacket yips.

Iruka called out the next one. "Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji."

Natsumi went up as her sister gave her words of encouragement. She placed her hands in the ram seal. "Transform!" She became a good copy of Iruka as well, her mothers had helped her with her chakra control due to being an Uzumaki and Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi yang chakra she had at first had some trouble with the transformation technique more than her sister in fact. But thanks to her parent's tutoring, she managed to get it down.

Iruka nodded and jots down her grade. "Very good Natsumi."

Natsumi returns to normal and went back to her spot.

Megumi smiled at her sister. "Nice sis,"

"Thanks Megumi," Natsumi smiled back to her sister.

Iruka nodded. "That's everyone, now..."

The door to the classroom opens and reveals a boy the same age as the students. He had cold rainbow colored eyes with long flowing spiky silver hair and creamy milk skin. He was taller than Sasuke was. He wore the signature Konoha flask jacket and ANBU style blue pants with his ninja headband wrapped around his left bicep. He had a strange brown furry belt around his waist. He was very handsome and had some quite noticable muscles which many of the girls even Megumi and Natsumi couldn't help but drool over.

Iruka was surprised to see the boy. He knew who he was: Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, the elder brother of Megumi and Natsumi and the most powerful ninja in Konoha said to rival the Hokage herself if not stronger. He had graduated 7 years ago at the mere age of 5 after just 5 months. He was Chunin by 6, Jonin by 7, joined the ANBU without his mother knowing by 8, rose to captain of ANBU later that same year and then quit ANBU becoming a Jonin again at 9 beating both Itachi and Kakashi's records as the youngest ANBU Captain and Jonin in Konoha history.

"Soshi-sama, what brings you here?" Iruka asked being respectful of the younger but much stronger shinobi.

"I have seen how the students act Chunin Umino, they know nothing of what it truly means to be a ninja," the boy replied in an emotionless tone.

"Hey what are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled.

Soshi looked impassive at the pinkette.

"Stop doing that! You're trying to upstage Sasuke-kun aren't you?!" Sakura accused.

Soshi remained quiet and looked away like Sakura wasn't even worthy of his notice.

Sakura being the spoiled girl she was got upset and rose from her seat. "I don't know who you are but you better stop trying to be cool! No one can be cooler than Sasuke-kun!" She said threateningly.

Soshi ignored Sakura and looked to Iruka. "The pinkette seems to be quite spoiled, she will never survive her first mission out of the village without someone protecting her."

"What was that?!" The enraged pinkette snarled raising her fist. Another Sakura appears beside her invisible to anyone else also with her fist clenched and raised at Soshi. She is grey with a black outline and had the kanji for inner on her forehead. _**"Shannaro who does this bastard think he's talking too?! I am the top kunoichi in training of the class!"**_ Sadly it was only true in the theoretical part, due to her book smarts. But Natsumi, Megumi, and Hinata were actually far superior to Sakura in the physical part.

Soshi ignored the raging pink haired kunoichi to be who fumed at being dismissed.

"How dare you ignore me!" Sakura charges and swung her fist to hit the boy on the head like she did to all boys who annoyed her greatly. To her shock, her fist was easily blocked by a single finger from Soshi.

Soshi held her entire fist back with just his index finger. His emotionless eyes were cold and threatening. "Attacking a Konoha Shinobi can have very severe consequences Haruno." A cold threatening aura was emanating from his body.

Sakura was shaking terrified by his glare and the KI he was emanating. She saw herself die in many terrifying ways.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko was being barely held back by Kakashi. "Why that pink haired little bitch! How dare she even raise a finger against my Soshi-chan! I'll kill her! Let me go Kakashi-Nii!"

"Naruko-chan calm down as you can see Soshi is handling the situation well himself." Kakashi said to reassure his surrogate sister.

"I know that girl's parents! They are irritating! Especially her equally bitchy banshee of a mother!" Naruko ranted.

Kakashi knew exactly how Naruko felt. Sakura gets her spoiled attitude from her mother Mebuki Haruno, a member of the civilian council who often thought she was way more powerful than she really was and often tried to threaten others to do her bidding.

==Ninja Academy===

"With an attitude like that you won't survive outside the village Haruno," Soshi said coldly. He lets a terrified Sakura go.

Sakura was shaking realizing just how weak compared to him she was. It was a frightening realization that crushed Inner Sakura and sent her all the way to her subconscious to mope over being so pathetically weak.

Sasuke was glaring enviously at the power Soshi showcased.

Natsumi and Megumi looked irritated at their brother for showing them up.

"It seems you know none of the horrid truth of shinobi life," Soshi said emotionlessly.

Natsumi yelled. "Why are you dressed as a Jonin _oni-chan_?!"

"Because I am a Jonin and have been a ninja for the last 7 years." Soshi said to his sisters looking at them apathetically.

That shocked both sisters to hear especially when they saw the leaf headband on his arm.

Megumi was completely floored. "But how?! When did you graduate?!" she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.

"When we were 5," her brother replied as apathetically as before. "It only took 5 months for me to learn and do everything they showed in class and pass at the very top."

That revelation just shattered their whole world hearing their so called loser brother had in fact been a shinobi this whole time while they were still being trained by their parents.

"Pathetic, this class will release some of the weakest shinobi in the history of Konoha." Soshi said coldly. His cold eyes intimidated even the usually brash Kiba Inuzuka as his partner Akamaru whimpered and hid in his jacket.

Megumi glared at her 'loser' brother but she was the calmer one between herself and Natsumi. She for now settled on glaring at him scathingly.

Natsumi on the other hand was pissed. "What was that?!" She rose from her seat with her fist clenched. "Say that again!"

Soshi looked briefly and then looked away from her in disinterest. "You are not worth my time."

"WHAT?!" Natsumi got angry and demanded. "I challenge you to a spar!"

"So you wish to fight me? You are not a Genin yet so I have no reason to accept any challenge from a mere academy student." Soshi said not even looking at his sister.

Iruka winced at the burn Natsumi got and mentioned. "The Academy Graduation Exam is tomorrow Soshi-sama."

Natsumi demanded again. "Tomorrow after graduation! We'll fight at our home training ground!"

Soshi closed his eyes and then looked back at her with a piercing cold look. "I see you are still as arrogant and foolish as ever Natsumi. Very well…I will show the difference between our levels and you can have a handicap: Megumi can fight against me alongside you."

Megumi glared angrily at her brother for calling her a handicap. "You're gonna get it tomorrow!"

"You could not so much as make me bend my knee (a line used by Byakuya in the english bleach DS games)." Soshi said looking away and vanished leaving his seething younger sisters and a very intimidated class.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko had been calmed from her anger as a new feeling took hold. She had watched her children's entire interaction and remembered how they all used to interact in the past before the damnable prophecy ruined their lives.

 _Flash Back Jutsu_

 _8 years ago_

 _A 3 year old Megumi and Natsumi were giggling innocently while playing together. Megumi and Natsumi were very close even for sisters but they were even closer to their older brother Soshi even though they were all 3 years old and were born on the same night, their brother was born a few minutes before them; therefore_ _making him the eldest. Soshi was keeping a watchful eye over his younger sisters._

 _They were playing shinobi with fake weapons. Megumi and Natsumi were doing a pretend spar when Megumi accidentally tripped and scraped her arm. She sniffled a_ _nd began crying as Soshi was over in a heartbeat._

 _"What's the matter imouto-chan?" His young voice was full of concern and love for his sister as he helps Megumi up._

 _Megumi hugged her brother with her uninjured arm crying. "Onii-chan! I tripped and hurt my arm!"_

 _"Let me see," Soshi looked and saw it was a pretty bad little scrape. But his eyes widened when he saw an orange glow inside and the scrape began healing itself. The energy he felt was dark and powerful. But it was nothing compared to the huge bright power he felt he had within himself._

 _Megumi saw her brother's look and looked worried. "What is it Onii-chan?! how bad is it?!"_

 _"How do you feel imouto-chan?" Soshi asked her._

 _Megumi blinked and realized. "My arm feels much better Onii-chan."_

 _Soshi smiled and ruffled Megumi's hair much to her protest. "Just be careful while playing okay?"_

 _Megumi blushed embarrassed but couldn't keep a smile from forming. "Okay Onii-chan!"_

 _Natsumi tackled her brother in a hug giggling. "Onii-chan, come play with us!"_

 _"Sure and I can prevent any more owies from happening." Soshi said smiling to his giggling sisters and they all went off to play together._

 _Naruko came out from the house and saw her three angels laughing and playing together, it warmed her heart to see her children getting along so well. She had heard from her younger brother figure and old teammate Itachi (Naruko is around Shizune's age) how his own little brother was envious of his natural skill and talent. At least her children loved each other so much and she hoped nothing would ever change that._

 _Flash Back Jutsu Release_

 _'But that damn prophecy changed everything…and for the worst!'_ Naruko thought bitterly. Now her once truly angelic girls were acting like spoiled rude princesses thanks to all the training and attention and her son…her little prince was now a cold ruthless powerful elite ninja and had been a ninja since he was just 5 years old. It was practically too much for her to bare what happened to her precious babies. She saw someone in the open window, someone she really didn't want to see right now or for a very long time if ever again.

A tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil", which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well. This man was Jiraiya the Toad Sannin the teacher of Naruko and of her late father Minato Namikaze, he was also her godfather…or should she say former godfather?

Jiraiya was leaning against the wall as he had a smile to Naruko. "Hey Naruko, how have you been?"

Naruko got up from her desk and slowly stalked over towards the toad sage, her hair shadowing her eyes.

Jiraiya suddenly felt the air turn really heavy and felt a crushing pressure as the area seemed to dim a lot. He paled seeing Naruko's hair lift into nine strands floating around. Her eyes were shadowed and glowed with a demonic light. Everyone who was within the area of the hokage tower suddenly shuddered in sheer terror for the poor soul who angered the daughter of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

"How have I been?" Naruko then had her hair drop down to normal and smiles sweetly. The demonic light vanished from her eyes reduced to a hidden glint. "Oh let me tell you how I've been Ero-sensei."

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief with his eyes briefly closed thinking he was off the hook for whatever he did. Too bad for him, when he reopened his eyes…A tan slender feminine fist was coming right at his face. Jiraiya was struck just as hard as if Tsunade herself had punched him. He went sailing into the sky with a busted lip, missing teeth, broken nose and two shiners.

Naruko with her hair up again in the nine tail like shape shot her golden/orange chakra chains out at him. The sealing chains wrapped around Jiraiya and pulled him back to her. Since he was wrapped in them there was nothing he could do as these chains were capable of suppressing a tailed beast. She then sent her chains out the window with Jiraiya entrapped in them and slammed him into the hard ground several times making a huge crater and messing up his face more. She slammed him down for at least 30 or more times before dragging him back inside her office.

Jiraiya's sage mode face when not injured would attract more ladies than it would in its current tortured state as he was dangling before Naruko still trapped in her chakra chains.

Naruko was glaring wrathfully at him. "I've been horrible…Everything is horrible Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya was about to try and speak but Naruko made a chain come up and gag him.

"Shut up! You don't get to speak until I'm done telling you why things are horrible!" Naruko said angrily. She took a breath to explain. "When Baa-chan told me I was pregnant with three children, Lu-chan and I were both stunned and ecstatic. We were one of the few female couples to successfully procreate and have children naturally and it was all thanks to my clan's fuinjutsu combined with Baa-chan's medical talents….Tou-san and Kaa-chan were also very proud of us." She looked up smiling remembering her mother's loud excited squeal that probably could've been heard all the way from Kirigakure. Her dad the feared yellow flash and fourth hokage had at first freaked about his baby girl being a mother so soon but with a little 'persuasion(the frying pan of doom)' from her mother he calmed and also gave his congrats. "I was even happier learning one of them was actually a boy and not all three being girls…like I heard usually happens for female couples."

Jiraiya was listening having been there himself for the pregnancy and births.

"My babies were so beautiful when they were born." Naruko said tearing in remembrance of giving birth to them. "My little handsome prince Soshi-chan and my little beautiful angels Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan…After the Kyuubi was split and sealed in them. Jiji helped me explain what had been done to save the village…They accepted Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan for having the Kyuubi's power easily, but do you want to know how they reacted to Soshi-chan having the powerless soul of the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya looked shocked at his goddaughter as she was becoming upset again. Evidenced by her chains tightening around him.

"They viewed my little boy as the demon itself! Even though the chakra was each in his sisters…For some stupid reason, they believed the powerless soul was more of a threat than the chakra!" Naruko said glaring yet tears were falling from her violet-blue eyes."I had to make the knowledge of him containing the Kyuubi's soul an SS-class secret to protect Soshi-chan!"

Jiraiya was beginning to feel bad very bad for what happened to his goddaughter's son.

Naruko was angrier sensing his change in emotion and tightened her chains grip on him causing him pain.

"You think you feel bad?! How do you think my little Soshi-chan felt everytime we went out into the village?! Whenever we walked throughout the village the villagers would speak with me, Lu-chan, Natsumi-chan, and Megumi-chan…But you know what Soshi-chan got? Nothing but cold looks of contempt from them...even when he tried to make conversation they would just ignore him! I bet if we weren't around at those times then they would probably hurt him!" Naruko really wanted to kill Jiraiya and it was only her own memories of her childhood that kept her from murdering the toad sage to meet her parents' wrath in the afterlife. "I had to stop taking Soshi-chan out in the village as it was too much for his poor innocent heart to deal with! We stayed mostly at home after that…Lu-chan and I dedicated any moments when we weren't doing ninja duties to our babies….It was a beautiful time for us. My precious babies, they loved each other so much. One time when they were 2, Natsumi-chan and Megumi-chan had gotten lost and Soshi-chan bravely went out and brought them back home safe and sound. My little prince Soshi-chan, he was such a wonderful loving little boy and brother to his sisters." She closed her eyes remembering those happier times which made her chains loosen their grip a bit.

Jiraiya thought he could breath and took one as the chain over his mouth fell down.

Naruko then glared Jiraiya so viciously that it was almost like how the villagers glared at Soshi once until he became the powerful ninja he was today and began fighting back. Her chains tightened so hard Jiraiya actually spat up some spittle. "Then when my babies are 4...YOU come with a stupid prophecy from the toads….You make Lu-chan and I believe it was about Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan…I still don't know what made me even believe your words…We have to train them and my poor little Soshi-chan is left all to himself! You don't give us any word on how to help Soshi-chan through all this! You just say train Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan and that Soshi-chan should be able to understand…Oh he understood alright! Soshi-chan understood perfectly that he was being left behind by his own family!" She began to tear more. "When they turned 5, Soshi-chan just stopped showing around the house at all…I was worried but with all the training we were giving to Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan I just put him in the back of my mind!" She punched a nearby wall cracking it tearing more. "Because Soshi-chan was so far from my mind...it got to the point where he seemed to vanish from it altogether! Do you know the pain I feel Jiraiya?! Having the horrifying realization that I had somehow forgotten about one of my own children for 6 years?!" She threw Jiraiya against the wall hard a few times before bringing the barely conscious toad sage back before her. "3 years ago while Lu-chan and I were overseeing the girls' training a pain was felt in my chest…like something or rather someone was missing as if the picture wasn't right…" Her heart still hurt when she thought of this time. "After we let them go out to play as they were done training we went into the living room where the family picture was over the fireplace…I looked at the picture of my family and there he was standing right with us…My baby boy Soshi-chan…Do you know it took me a few minutes to even recall his name much less the fact he is my child?!"

Jiraiya was stunned at what he had unknowingly caused. The guilt began to rise within his chest.

"Do you know the agony and torture I felt at not recalling any precious family moments with him?! Do you?!" Naruko was glaring at Jiraiya with such heat that Amaterasu was cold in comparison. "That picture was taken when they were just 3! Just 3 years old! They were 9 at that point! I went and retrieved the family photo album to check and Soshi-chan was in all the photos until up to when they were 4! The year you dropped that prophecy on us! From age 4 to 9 years of age, Soshi-chan wasn't in any of the family photos! Do you want to know why Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya gulps but nodded yes to the question.

"Because my baby boy was already a shinobi! He was barely a decade old at the time and he was already an elite ninja! I had to find out from the headmaster of the academy when I was there to enroll them!" Naruko yelled more tears falling. "My little Soshi-chan was a Jonin! I found out that he graduated at 5 years old after only 5 months at the academy!"

Jiraiya was just stunned by what he heard. A child graduating the ninja academy at the age of 5 after just 5 months?! It was unheard of as even Kakashi who also graduated at 5 had went a full year before graduating!

"Oh and you're probably wondering how Soshi-chan even was enrolled in the academy so young…." Naruko smiled bitterly. "You can thank me his _loving_ mother for that! He had come into the office wanting something and I was having a bad day at the time. Soshi-chan had a paper that he wanted me to sign which unknown to me was an academy enrollment sheet. I was angry and just snatched it without even looking at it and signed it telling him to go away…."

Jiraiya was shocked at her.

Naruko kept the bitter smile. "Shocking isn't it? I had unknowingly signed my little boy into the academy 3 years before he was supposed to be enrolled. I found out he had become a Chunin by age 6, Jonin by 7, ANBU by age 8 rose to captain a short time later that same year and then quit ANBU the following year and became a Jonin again by age 9 which btw he still is a Jonin even now…And the worst part? Soshi-chan had no teammates or even a Jonin sensei! His skills were so great that he was doing missions solo even when he was a Genin! Do you know how much it hurts me...The pain of learning that my precious baby boy was all alone during the earliest and hardest part of his ninja career? Where was I or Lu-chan during that you ask Jiraiya?" She chuckled bitterly before glaring at him even harder. "We were doing what YOU told us to do...We were busy training our girls, unaware that our little boy was quickly rising through the ninja ranks right under our noses! He has even moved out of the house! Soshi-chan has his own house far away from us!"

Jiraiya was just completely stunned to silence as he gazed at his goddaughter's teary yet angry eyes. They were completely honest throughout her explanation, but he got the sinking feeling she wasn't yet done talking.

Naruko continued her explanation. "You want to know what else Jiraiya…? Soshi-chan's in the bingo book as a huge SSS Class threat something neither of my parents were nor I am!" she picked up a copy and held it to Jiraiya's face for him to see.

 **Entry #: 100230**

 **Name:** Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji

 **Title:** The Elemental God Warrior

 **Age:** 12

 **Affliation:** Konoha

 **Rank:** High ANBU (he was holding back a quite sizable portion of power when this was made)

 **Threat Level:** SSS Rank

 **Description:** Long flowing spiky white hair, cold rainbow colored eyes, excels in taijutsu, fuinjutsu (He has Uzumaki blood after all), ninjutsu, and kenjutsu, elemental master, ki master, killed a hundred Iwagakure nins (mostly the no name ones who were seen in the war), 10000 Kirigakure nin (Yagura's army it isn't exactly really known when the bloodline war actually took place) and the tyrant Fourth Mizukage Yagura.

 **Bounty:** 90,000,000 Ryo (Kirigakure, Iwagakure)

 **Condition:** Flee upon sighting (If you can)

To be brought back dead (Iwagakure)

To be brought back alive (Kirigakure)

Jiraiya was completely shocked at the entry.

Naruko nodded with a bitter smile. "Yeah my baby boy ended the bloodline war in Kirigakure…I feel so proud yet have no right to…I had nothing to do with his growth at all none of it!" She began to laugh bitterly as her chains loosened on Jiraiya, releasing him and they retreated back into her body. Naruko drops to her knees, her mindset changing with all this. "My precious little prince…He endured a civil war at that tender age…" Naruko hugged herself as tears fell. "And I wasn't there to hold him…To comfort him." She glares coldly at Jiraiya and stomped over to him. "Get out Jiraiya, I don't want to see your face for a long time if ever again!" She brought one leg back and kicks Jiraiya in the jewels with all her strength sending him sailing out the window into the distance to not be seen for a long time.

Naruko went back to her desk emotionally drained as tears formed. "Soshi-chan my little prince…Mommy will do anything to make it up to you… _anything_..." Her eyes flashed with a strange glint of desire as the tears stopped.

Lucretia had come in and hugs Naruko from behind. "I will help Naru-chan…Together we will surely amend things with our little prince…" Her eyes shone with the same glint Naruko's had.

"Yes we will Lu-chan…and we will get our little girls back to the way they were no matter what." Both their eyes shined with the mysterious mad glint before it faded away.

===Next Day Academy===

Iruka replied. "Alright students you will each come up and perform the clone technique and if you succeed then you will pass the academy." Several students groan as most of them will fail.

Megumi and Natsumi had learned the Shadow Clone Technique from their mother they still couldn't make quite as many as she can yet. They had started learning the Rasengan unaware their brother learnt and mastered it the very day that their mother demonstrated it to them several years ago. Iruka calls some random student who will fail to come up and perform first.

A few minutes later after another random student no one cared about came out from the exam room crying like a baby from their failure…

Iruka called someone who actually mattered. "Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, you're next."

Natsumi smiled. "Well wish me luck sis,"

Megumi grinned to her sister.

"We don't need luck Natsumi-chan as we're the best! We'll prove it by beating _onii-chan_ right after this!"

"Yeah!" Natsumi pumped her fist up and went to take her exam.

===Outside the academy===

Naruko and Lucretia stood with the other parents awaiting their daughters, but their eyes were actually on a nearby building.

Soshi was sitting down atop the building's roof and was now wearing his usual white gi shirt and pants which showed off his developed muscles. his tail waved behind him making him look even cuter. His long silvery hair seemed to glow in the setting sun nearly and his gorgeous multi-colored eyes were gazing at the beautiful sunset.

Naruko and Lucretia blushed at the absolutely majestic sight of their little prince. The glint in their eyes came back as they felt the strong urge to go to him right now and declare themselves his.

"Kaa-chan! Mom!" but their daughters' voices unfortunately snapped them to reality.

Natsumi and Megumi came running showing off their new headbands.

Naruko looked to her daughters. "I'm so proud of you Natsumi-chan, Megumi-chan."

Lucretia agreed. "Yes that training we gave you paid off."

"Kaa-chan before we get ramen we want to do something first." Natsumi said to her mother as her sister nods.

Naruko blinked confused until she recalled what her daughters wanted: They wanted to challenge their brother to a spar and try to beat him. Unfortunately the skill level between her daughters and son was as great as the skills between a Genin and Kage. In other words, she knew her daughters had literally no chance of even landing a hit on their brother. She was about to try to convince them not to fight, but the dark version of her voice that she kept hearing at night persuaded her not to stop it. _**"Let em try…Soshi-chan will show them just how delusional they truly are about their skills. Besides this way, we could watch our little prince in action and get a better idea of how strong he really is!"**_ Naruko nodded and looked to her daughters. "Alright girls and Lu-chan and I will be watching the spar."

Megumi grinned. "Really Kaa-chan? Sweet!"

Natsumi grinned and cracked her knuckles. "This will make it even easier to beat him!" Poor deluded girl.

They went to their home training grounds and saw Soshi already there waiting. He was sitting cross-legged in mid-air levitating. He opens his eyes and looks at them impassively but he noticed his mothers were acting strange. For starters, they weren't all weeping anymore and were lightly blushing at him which confused him a bit. But he quickly put it out of his mind. Soshi landed lightly on his feet and faced his sisters. "So you did pass…Very well I will take this challenge…You two versus me."

Natsumi smirked arrogantly. "This won't take long _onii-chan_." She held the victory for v sign like she and Megumi have already won.

Megumi gave her brother the thumbs down: the double thumbs down.

Soshi got into a strange fighting stance with his legs spread and one hand up near his face in a claw stance and the other at his side (Demon style stance). "Come and let me test to see if you are not just full of boasts."

Natsumi growled and charged her brother head on. She swung her fist to punch him.

Soshi parried her punch with ease and leg sweeps Natsumi tripping her.

Natsumi just barely managed to spring back up on her hand looking stunned. "What just happened?"

Megumi threw several kunais at her brother.

Soshi batted all of them away without even looking at the projectiles. "You are not too good with weapons Megumi."

Natsumi uses the 'distraction' to make 5 shadow clones (Yeah she will fight similar to her mother's male canon counterpart). "Get him!"

The clones all attacked Soshi.

"Wasting your chakra disappointing," Was the calm response as Soshi crouched and crossed his arms then thrust them out at his sides. He sent out a massive wave of invisible force which destroyed all the clones and sent debris everywhere.

Megumi was shocked. "What was that he used?!"

Natsumi was just as shocked. "There's no way, he destroyed all my clones that easily?!"

"Is this the best you can do?" His cold voice said as he was now right in front of them. Soshi punched Megumi in the gut sending her flying several meters away into a tree.

Natsumi was stunned at her brother's incredible physical strength. _'It's like Baa-chan's!'_

Naruko knew her son's strength was much greater than he was showing as she been told he had shattered a giant boulder resistant to chakra that not even Tsunade herself could destroy with one blow. She felt herself feeling weak between the legs from seeing him in action for the first time ever. She licked her lips watching her little prince. _'Soshi-chan you're so strong yet I feel there's even more you'll be showing!'_

Lucretia was watching with the same feelings as her wife.

Natsumi made a shadow clone and held her hand out. The clones hands quickly move over her hand to form her Rasengan which she still hasn't mastered as it looked unstable, even with the clone assisting in the formation.

Soshi looked bored. "Pathetic Natsumi, needing a clone to assist you and I can tell you still have yet to fully grasp the Rasengan." He held his hand out and formed a perfect full Rasengan in an instant, the powerful blue orb swirling and glowing brightly shocking all of them.

Naruko was both stunned and proud. _'Soshi-chan when did you learn the Rasengan?!'_

Soshi added some wind release to the Rasengan making turn it brighter blue and gain five small blades like a mini shuriken. "I completed the rasengan on the day of the demonstration and made my own elemental variations." He returned the Rasengan to its normal form and then teleported above Natsumi (think when Minato did it to Obito during their fight minus the annoying projectiles) with the Rasengan brought back to hit.

Natsumi looks up too late as she is struck sent to the ground on her stomach and the huge dome exploded brightly cleaving the ground into pieces. The smoke clears later showing Soshi standing over a badly wounded Natsumi, who's back looks utterly shredded.

Soshi looks down bored at his wounded sister. "Give up, you are no match for me even with Megumi's help."

Natsumi was barely able to move but her stubbornness kept her going. "N…No! I won't surrender! Never!" A red chakra began to surround her and healed her back as much as it could. Her nails grew into claws and her eyes turned red with fox like slits. Her teeth sharpened as she lets out a loud roar sending out a shockwave. **"RAAAAARRRRRR!"**

Soshi looked unfazed by the transformation and the shockwave didn't budge him. The only thing it did was ruffle his clothes and blow his hair back, but it didn't move him even an inch back from his position.

Megumi taps into her kyuubi chakra as well her features becoming just like her sister's were currently. They both roar and vanished in speeds rivaling Might Guy.

Naruko was now beginning to worry for her little prince as she knew how dangerous the Kyuubi's power could be from personal experience. She felt her wife grip her hand just as worried.

Megumi and Natsumi aimed to beat their brother bad.

Too bad for them and luckily for Naruko and Lucretia, Soshi was far faster than Might Guy.

Soshi grabbed both their clawed fists by the wrists shocking them as he flared his white ki aura. "Even with the demon chakra, you are weak." He kicks Megumi sending her flying far back into several trees and pushed Natsumi away.

Natsumi roared enraged and charged her brother with the intent to take his head. She swung her clawed hand to hit only to go right through him as he vanished (Afterimage).

Soshi reappears in front of Natsumi and finger flicks her in the head sending her sailing far (Like when Beerus did it to Goku or Tsunade to Canon Naruto).

Natsumi went flying back hitting several trees breaking them and stopping at the final one. She groaned as she slid down her back now even more wounded than before. she struggles to her feet. _'This can't be_ _happening! There's no way that he's stronger than us! It can't be true!'_ She felt more angry and gained more power. The red energy returned this time forming a fox shaped cloak around her body with three tails. Her features were even more beastly. She rushed back on all fours snarling and her sister Megumi also in the three tails state joined her as they both dashed aiming to rip their brother apart.

Soshi sensed the foul energy and jumped back avoiding a red chakra claw coming at him. "So weak at least Yagura put up a better battle than this." He saw both of them in the version 1 cloak. "Maybe I'll show more of my power as well."

 **(DBZ OST: Super Saiyan Vegeta Theme)**

Soshi clenched his fists and began to power up letting out a grunt as a white aura surrounded his body. The entire place began shaking from his power as rocks were literally lifting up around him, the winds of his aura battered his nine tail state sisters sending them skidding back, the kyuubi cloak's protection was of little use here.

Soshi's white hair spiked more and flashed golden and his eyes flashed an emerald green. His muscles grew slightly and then he changed before their very eyes with white energy bursts coming out of his body. His white hair was now golden and spiking more and his eyes were a now piercing green color. His muscles had grown a bit bigger. His aura was now bright golden and made chirping noises it lit the entire area up. His once brown furred tail was golden as well.

Naruko and Lucretia stared at his transformed appearance with nosebleeds: his gorgeous golden hair, piercing green eyes, and the even bigger muscles. his flowing spiky golden hair was far better looking than her father's boring short hair. They felt so wet right now as they watched him in all his currently golden beauty.

Soshi looked at his sisters and then fazed out. They had no chance to react as he chopped them both in the neck.

Natsumi and Megumi fell to the ground unconscious and back to their normal selves.

Soshi looked down at them with his cold green eyes. "You are nothing compared to me and you never will be."

 **(DBZ OST: End)**

Soshi stretched as its been a while since he had last gone Super Saiyan and he would stay in the form longer just to enjoy the new appearance it gave him. He blasted off leaving a golden energy trail behind.

Naruko and Lucretia just watched him go for a bit blushing before snapping out of their trances and taking their unconscious daughters back inside. They were gonna have some strange wonderful dreams tonight.

===Hidden===

A certain vampiress Morgana had been playing with herself using her hands as she watched her Soshi fight his weak sisters and easily dominate them. _'Oh Soshi-kun you're so strong! Yet I sense you will take yourself even further beyond my love!'_ She licked her lips seeing him flying off and then disappears herself without any indication she had been there.

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long for an update! It won't take as long for chapter 4 so anyways what is going on with Naruko and Lucretia are they feeling something towards their own son? Will Megumi and Natsumi learn from this defeat? can anyone guess the technique Morgana used to kill the Amekagure ninjas and Pein's Rhino? Hint: It's from another anime/manga

Next time: Genin Teams and first missions!


	4. Mission to Nami no kuni part 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or DBZ/GT/Super or their characters I only own my OCs except for Saito and another one who will be showing up soon in the story. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and DBZ/GT/Super is the property of Akira Toriyama. I make no money or profits off this story either, its strictly for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Genin Teams and Nami No Kuni mission part 1**

Soshi was flying as a Super Saiyan after he had just trounced both his sisters easily even when they went into their kyuubi states; he didn't even have to go Super Saiyan, he had just wanted to as he hadn't done it since he first ascended after birth and mastered the transformation at age 6. The power of the tailed beasts paled in comparison to the awesome power of the mighty Saiyans. He saw a group of ninjas running and looking. The young prodigy came upon a clearing. Soshi saw two shinobi battling. He recognized them as the two chunin academy instructors Iruka and Mizuki. Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. Mizuki possessed a huge scroll on his back. Soshi frowned recognizing it as the sacred sealing scroll kept in the Hokage's office. Soshi wondered how Mizuki got past the Hokage to even obtain the scroll. He landed nearby and heard them talking.

"Why Mizuki?!" Iruka said. "Betraying your own village for power?! That's not the Will of Fire!"

Mizuki snorted. "You don't know anything Iruka! I was offered power that this pathetic village couldn't possibly give me!"

"So you are a traitor to the village Mizuki. I do not like traitors." A cold voice spoke up.

Mizuki looked surprised to see Soshi standing there before he sneers. "Well well if it isn't the demon brat!" He was one of the brainless idiots who viewed Soshi as the incarnation of the powerless Kyuubi soul and weren't even aware the soul was no longer around.

Mizuki smirked feeling bold. "So how's it feel knowing even your own family don't care demon?! They know how worthless you are!"

Iruka was glaring angrily at his former friend as he had heard of the problems between Soshi and his family and that bastard was using that knowledge to hurt him.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko had been woken from her very _interesting_ dreams by her ANBU who had reported what was happening. Mizuki had somehow slipped past her shadow clone and stole the sacred scroll from the office. She got dressed in her robes and immediately sent a search party of ninja to look for the wayward chunin. She was currently in her office and watched as Iruka had confronted Mizuki and were fighting. Then her son appeared and she had heard what Mizuki had said thanks to her speaker seals on the crystal ball, Naruko glares angrily at the white haired chunin. Her violet blue eyes were a darker variation of their color with a scary glint and her pupils turned white as her hair lifts into nine 'tails'. She vowed if he miraculously survived her son's assault she would kill Mizuki herself.

===Back in the clearing===

Soshi looks coldly at Mizuki as his green eyes narrowed. "You really believe you can beat me Mizuki?"

"Of course I am an experienced Chunin and you're probably just a brat who just graduated!" Mizuki exclaimed confidently, he hadn't seen the bingo book or even read of Soshi's exploits. He threw his massive shruriken at the boy hoping to behead him.

Soshi held out one hand and caught the fuma shuriken with ease. "Pathetic, you have very subpar weapon skills...let me show you how it's truly done." He lightly spun the shuriken in han, but discretely made a Ki Shadow clone to retrieve the scroll. The clone easily slipped behind Mizuki and took the scroll from his back. The original Soshi threw the shuriken at a quarter of his full strength at Mizuki.

The giant shuriken still whirred like a buzz-saw as it soared at the shocked Chunin. Mizuki managed to just barely dodge it, only for Soshi to appear in front of him in the blink of an eye. Mizuki was stunned by his reactions. _'The Flying thunder God Technique?! No its pure speed! But how can it be?! He's so quick on the reflexes even by ninja standards!'_ That was to be his last ever thought.

Soshi uppercuts Mizuki and sent him flying high into the air, it was revealed to be a second clone of Soshi who had also stolen something out of Mizuki's flask jacket (The curse mark potion). The original Soshi got into a strange stance with his legs bent and spread apart and his hands cupped together at his left side. "Ka…" A blue energy formed in his palms. "Me…" A blue ball was seen flickering and growing in his palms. "Ha…" The ground beneath his feet cracked and crumbled under the force of his power. The blue orb flickered brighter and grew making his hands part slightly. "Me…" He then thrust his hands out at the flying Mizuki. "HAAAAAAA!" He launched a large blue-white blast at Mizuki who had no time to react as the powerful blast engulfed and completely obliterated him.

Iruka was stunned and a bit saddened for what happened, but knew Mizuki was a traitor to his village and usually traitors were executed.

Soshi then stood back to normal, he pulled out a vial with a mysterious red fluid in it. His earlier clone had gotten the vial from Mizuki's jacket just before he knocked him into the air. Soshi had another clone bring the scroll to the ANBU who had arrived. "Here this is the sacred scroll and this vial was found on Mizuki's person as well." He hands them the vial as well dismissing his clones.

"Thank you Soshi-sama, we'll turn these in right away," A Bird masked ANBU said as they all shunshin to the Hokage office.

Soshi then flew towards the male hot springs, he could use a little soak right now. He could stay Super Saiyan as long as he wanted as he had full mastery over it.

===Hokage Office===

The ANBU hand the scroll to Naruko who had her shadow clone take the scroll back to its proper place.

"Here's the scroll lady Hokage…Also Soshi-sama found this vial as well what should we do with it?" The ANBU in charge asked putting the vial on the desk.

Naruko had her hands clasped together on her desk in front of her and her eyes closed as she thought for a bit (same pose as when Tsunade thinks in canon). She opened her eyes and looks serious to the ANBU. "Take it to the research department for study, that vial's liquid is giving off a really strange chakra."

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU all bowed and took the vial, they all used shunsin to the research building.

Naruko was deep in thought on what to do about her daughters' genin team. _'I'll put them under Kakashi-nii, hopefully their defeat at Soshi-chan's hands has snapped them out of their arrogance…If not…I'm sure Soshi-chan will find another way.'_ She changed her crystal ball's view and sees Soshi flying. She blushed as she watched him. "My little Soshi-chan…You've grown so much and I missed it all, thanks to Ero-Sennin and his useless prophecy…well no more I will not miss any more things in your life." Her bright violet-blue eyes turned a darker hue of their normal color with a scary white pupil as she smiled longingly at the image of her son in the ball. "I'll destroy any and all who dare stand in your way...my little prince."

Lucretia stood beside her wife, her multi-colored eyes were also darker with a frightening white pupil. She also watched their son on the crystal ball. "Our Soshi-chan is so powerful Naru-chan."

"I know Lu-chan, but I can feel he is even stronger than what he showed." Naruko replied. "He didn't even use his chakra chains against the girls." Her legs twitched as she felt wet from arousal and her face was flushed.

"Yeah he just used mostly physical blows with speed and one Rasengan and just decimated them," Lucretia said her panties getting wet from remembrance. "I am excited to see what else Soshi-chan will show later."

Naruko had inherited some feral instincts from the nine tails since she had been in her mother's womb while it had been still sealed in her. She licked her lips lustfully as she watched her son, her eyes now turned crimson red with cat like pupils gleaming with desire and her whisker marks deepened. Both their eyes never strayed even an inch from the image of their son.

===With Soshi===

Soshi landed at the hot springs for a nice little soak and went in. He got in the water and relaxed the hot springs steam doing nothing to hide his well toned muscles. He just relaxed and let his worries flow away with the warm water. He was unaware that certain female eyes were ogling him from afar.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko and Lucertia had serious nosebleeds at the sight their little prince practically naked. They had to stuff tissues in their noses to prevent too much blood loss.

===Outside the hotsprings===

Morgana was nosebleeding as well having been peeking in the springs. "Soshi-kun..." She licked her lips as she simply reabsorbed the blood she lost. She was invisible to the crystal ball.

===With Soshi===

After a good 15 minute soak, Soshi gets up and leaves the hot springs heading home after getting dressed.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko and Lucretia went home with the image of a naked Soshi forever implanted in their minds and settled to very lewd imaginations.

===Later that night, outside Soshi's house===

Naruko was standing outside the house and sneaks inside. She looks around admiring the house, it wasn't quite as big as the compound but it felt cozy. She walks up the stairs and sees an open door. She slips inside the room and sees him, her baby boy fast asleep in his bed and he looks even cuter sleeping. She smiled blushing. _'So kawaii!'_ She comes closer to Soshi. "My little prince…Mommy will help you with _anything_ you need." She leans over and kisses his forehead slipping back out afterwards.

===Academy the Next Day===

All the students were gathered except a certain pair of fangirls, they were causing a ruckus as they raced through the village to beat each other to the academy. The ground shook as a big dust cloud was seen approaching. The door burst open as Sakura Haruno and her former friend now turned rival Ino Yamanaka stood at the doorway trying to shove themselves in while pushing the other away. Ino has fair skin, green eyes (blue in the anime), and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Her hair is seen in different lengths: in Part I, her ponytail extends to her waist, In Part I, Ino wears a purple high-collared blouse with a matching apron skirt, and bandages on her abdomen and legs. She wears her forehead protector as a belt, has small hoop-earrings and donned purple and white elbow warmers. Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead and fend off her classmates' calling her "Forehead Girl" (デコリーン, _Dekorīn_ , _English TV:_ Bilboard Brow). Ino Yamanaka encouraged her not to do this and wear her hair back instead, so that others could see her face. Later in her Academy career she let her hair get longer because of rumours that Sasuke Uchiha was attracted to girls with long hair. Sakura wears a red qipao dress - at various times either with or without short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals,

They managed to both get inside panting.

Sakura smirked even while panting. "I won Ino-Buta!"

"No way Forehead girl! My foot was an inch further than yours!" Ino said glaring.

Sasuke sat at his desk with his usual scowl on.

Iruka was sighing at his soon to former students' antics hopefully their jonin senseis would be able to break those two of their fangirlism. "Alright settle down everyone, we're going to be dividing you into three man teams under a jonin."

The students were all ready to see who would end up with who. Ino and Sakura along with most of the other girls besides the Hyuga Heiress Hinata were hoping to be put with their precious Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't care he believed mostly that it was a waste. _'Tch. three man teams will only slow me down…unless I am put with Megumi and Natsumi…We would be invincible even better than the legendary Sannin.'_

Natsumi was fuming quietly as she was still sore over the match she and her sister had with their 'loser' brother the other day. _'how the hell did **onii-chan** beat us so easily?! We were trained by our parents while he got nothing! How was he able to overpower us?! The demon chakra was supposed to make us unbeatable!'_

Megumi was much calmer as her thoughts were different than her hot blooded sibling's. _'Despite our years of training…Soshi-nii-chan beat us with barely any effort…What kinda hard training did he put himself through to reach such a high skill level?'_ Megumi had dreamed last night of the past…of her much better childhood years before the prophecy by Jiraiya. Her brother Soshi had always looked out for her and Natsumi…Always making sure they were safe and happy. She had cried wondering when and why things changed…Why she and her sister had left him behind…why they had believed that he was beneath them. The answer came to her, when she recalled the Kyuubi chakra…it was full of hatred and other negative emotions. Training to use the demon chakra inside them was the reason she and Natsumi had changed. Unlike their mother...They weren't born with the demon chakra inside them, it was put inside them. The foul chakra had been messing with their minds and common sense. She also had read up on the Jinchuriki and found out there was a good reason why all the other Jinchuriki their late grandmother Kushina included, had their respective tailed beast fully sealed inside them…because the bijuu chakra by itself was able to warp people's mindsets…make them into the very monsters that most people accused them of being. Megumi had been terrified, she didn't want to become an arrogant monster. She vowed to herself to never again rely on her demon chakra unless she absolutely needed to use it. She also vowed to make things up to her onii-chan for her horrible attitude towards him over the years. She remembered how whenever she and her sister would have nightmares as little kids, they would sneak into their brother's room and sleep with him. Megumi teared as she remembered the past better days. _'Onii-chan, I'm so sorry! I promise I will make things right!'_

Natsumi had yet to wake up, it would take something traumatizing to snap her out of her own arrogant shell. She glares at her desk imagining her brother's face in it.

===Hokage Office===

The Jonin had all gathered to see which students they would get. Soshi was surprisingly among them since as a Jonin it was only proper he attend.

Naruko looked at her son and couldn't help blushing. _'Soshi-chan looks so cute in his Jonin attire!'_

Soshi looked to his fellow Jonin most who were still stunned a kid the rookies' age was amongst their ranks. He was leaning against a side wall with his arms crossed.

Kakashi looked at the crystal ball at the future genin's antics. "Certainly is a lively class isn't it?"

"They will need serious help," Soshi spoke up now standing between Kakashi and Asuma who was the younger son of the former third hokage and one of the elders Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Both older Jonin were stunned that the young Jonin had managed to appear between them before they even knew it.

Soshi stared at his fellow young ninja in the crystal ball with an impassive gaze. "They naively believe the whole shinobi business is all games and fun…" His fists clenched. "But they are wrong…Dead wrong, it is serious business there is no room for fools in the shinobi world." His cold eyes showed the weight of the world that all veteran shinobi carried. He had long since lost or buried any former innocence that may have once existed beneath his cold exterior due to his missions and fighting in the Kirigakure war. Soshi had slain over several thousand enemy shinobi including the late Fourth Mizukage, more than his grandfather Minato had during the third shinobi war.

Naruko looked at her son and had to hide the forming tears from everyone. Her precious baby boy had seen the horrors of war and worst neither she nor Lucretia were there to comfort him through it. She lowered her head so her hair shadowed her watering eyes.

Kakashi looked at his late sensei's grandson sadly. Naruko had shown him the bingo book on Soshi's entry. The copy-nin was saddened that yet another young child had been forced to harden his heart and grow up too soon.

===Ninja Academy===

Iruka used his big head no jutsu and yelled at his soon to be former class. "SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!"

The jutsu did its job getting them all to quiet down.

Iruka smiled dispelling his jutsu. "That's better now then...Team 1..."

6 teams later

"Team 7, Megumi Uzumaki-namikaze-Niji,"

Megumi looked to her sensei.

"Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji,"

Natsumi grinned at being with her sister.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

Sasuke didn't reply but inwardly smirked.

"And Sakura Haruno,"

Sakura cheered happily. "Oh yeah I'm on Sasuke-kun's team!" Her voice was piercing to everyone.

Ino glared at her rival annoyed, her fists clenched. "How the hell did you get on a 4 person team with Sasuke-kun?!"

Sakura gives her the V for victory sign as Inner Sakura gloats. _**"Shannaro! Victory is mine Ino-buta! Sasuke-kun will come to love me and we'll leave you behind in the dust!"**_

Iruka spoke. "Team 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake,"

Megumi recognized the name of her surrogate uncle and smiled.

Iruka continued the team names. "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga"

As a Hyūga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes (the anime depicts them with tinges of lavender). She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut. her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face; , Hinata usually wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck. "Y-Yes…"

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt.

Kiba grined. His partner/best friend/pet Akamaru yips while in his jacket. Akamaru is a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Whenever Akamaru ingests soldier pills his fur turns red and he becomes more feral, which is why he was named Akamaru (赤丸) "Aka" meaning "red", and "maru" being a common ending for male names in Japan.

"And Shino Aburame…"

Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, the latter of which has only been shown in the anime. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He remained quiet and calm as always.

"Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Iruka spoke the last team. "Team 9 is Might Guy's team…"

Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan's symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm.

Ino was complaining. "How did Sakura get so lucky to be with Sasuke-kun?!"

Shikamaru looked boredly at Ino. "It's troublesome to even complain Ino."

Ino looked annoyed at him. "Don't you get it Shikamaru?!"

"No I don't because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru replied.

Ino sighed and shakes her head. "Jealousy is such an ugly thing Shikamaru, I would hate to be in your team,"

Iruka spoke. "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara…Ino Yamanaka,"

Ino gasped in shock.

Shikamaru looks a bit smug at her. "what was that you were saying about hating to be in my team?"

"And Choji Akimichi,"

Like other Akimichi, Chōji has a rotound build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward. Chōji donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt (white in the anime), with the kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

Ino groaned. _'Not the human garbage disposal too!'_

Choji oblivious to his new teammate's thoughts was eating his favorite potato chips as per usual.

Iruka finished. "Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, you will meet your jonin instructors an hour after lunch, good luck to you all."

The newly appointed genins soon went to lunch and to try to get know their new teammates.

Megumi was having to listen to her sister Natsumi's rants of how she would surpass their brother. She just nodded. _'Sis, we need to make amends to onii-chan for wronging him. He had done nothing but be a wonderful brother and we let the praise get to our heads…'_

The Genin were now released to wait for their respective senseis.

Sakura went to look for Sasuke. "Where's Sasuke-kun? I was hoping he'd want to have lunch together."

Ino and her team were eating on a nearby balcony. Ino snickered at her rival's lack of success in finding Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir was eating in a nearby empty room.

===Training Ground 7===

Soshi was flying through the village with his arms crossed. He needed a fight and soon due to his Saiyan blood. He flew to training field 7 and landed. "This seems like a good place to get some training in," He then split in 4 of himself(Piccolo's cloning move). The 4 of them blurred up and began to trade blows sending shockwaves throughout the training ground. The ground was cratered, several trees were knocked down and the dummies were destroyed.

===Hokage Office===

Naruko used her crystal ball to locate her son and found him training in the training ground 7. She watched him fight 3 clones of himself. _'Soshi-chan, you are so amazing…My little prince…I will train myself to get to your level so we can fight side by side'_ She blushed smiling.

===Outside the Village===

A cloaked woman was heading towards the village gates. The guard was watching and noticed her approach.

"Who are you and why do you want to enter Konohagakure?" The guard demanded. "Show me your papers,"

The woman looks up with glowing red eyes and the guard falls under her influence, his eyes also turning red.

The guard spoke in a lifeless drone tone. "Yes mistress, you may enter," He opens the gate.

The cloaked woman smirks and enters the village walking through the square. She didn't even spare a glance at the civilians who were staring. She scoffed. _'pathetic weak villagers, they think they are above anything and anyone else. But they are wrong, they are the bottom class of this village. My Soshi-kun is of the noblest blood they should know their place.'_ She walks through the village ignoring the villagers stares and heads for a training ground. She sees it was wrecked with several craters and destroyed dummies. She smiled seeing the culprit Soshi standing amongst the destruction. He was in Super Saiyan form.

Soshi had his clothes tattered revealing a muscular body that was also slender meaning he had both strength and speed. He floated up and took off from the training ground.

The cloaked woman purred watching him leave. She couldn't wait to stake her claim. "Oh my love, we'll be together soon~" She disappeared leaving no trace she was there.

===5 months later in a forest ===

Team 7 which consisted of Natsumi and Megumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake were doing another D rank mission the one that all teams hated: Having to retrieve the infamous 'demon cat' Tora for the Fire Daimyo's wife. This mission was legendary in how much hell that cat gave the ones sent to retrieve it. They managed to eventually catch the beast but at cost of it scratching most of them something fierce. Natsumi had been complaining to her mother about the annoying missions, which reminded Naruko of herself when she was a little girl.

"Come on Kaa-chan! We need a much better mission than just chasing lost pets or helping civilians with groceries!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Give us something more exciting!"

Megumi shook her head from her sister's outburst, Natsumi always was the most energetic out of all three Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji siblings. Soshi prior to his neglect and change to a cold ruthless warrior had been calm minded and kind like their late grandfather Minato. Megumi was also similar to Minato in personality, while Natsumi had greatly inherited their late grandmother Kushina's energetic nature and short temper.

Naruko sighed rubbing her temples. _'Is this how Kaa-chan and Tou-san felt whenever I complained during that age?'_

Kakashi lightly bopped his most energetic student on her head. "Sorry Naruko-chan, she's been like this ever since we started,"

"It's fine Kakashi-nii, she's just like I was at that age…Which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing." Naruko replied. _'At least I wasn't arrogant, thanks to kaa-chan and Tou-san making sure that I never let my skills go to my head.'_

Iruka who was helping with mission distribution today yelled. "Natsumi! You are just a Genin you're not ready for higher class missions!"

"Hold on Iruka-nii (Iruka was like the other brother she never had)…" Naruko looked to her more stubborn daughter who was just like both her in that age and her mother. "Natsu-chan, do you truly think you can handle a tougher mission?"

Natsumi grinned nodding. "Of course I can handle tougher missions Kaa-chan! I'm gonna be taking that hat from you someday after all!"

Naruko held her hands together in thought briefly and then nods. "Alright then I'll give Team 7 a C-ranked mission."

Natsumi cheered.

Sasuke smirked confidently.

Megumi looked surprised. "A C-ranked mission? Are you sure Kaa-chan?"

Naruko smiled. "I have faith in you and your team Megumi-chan."

Natsumi pumped her fist up in excitement. "We won't let you down Kaa-chan!"

Kakashi eye smiled. "So what will the mission be about Naruko-chan?"

"You'll be escorting someone to their homeland…" Naruko started.

"Who?! A princess?! A Damiyo?!" Natsumi was bouncing excited.

"You can come in now," Naruko said as the door opened.

in came a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head, in his hand was a bottle of sake.

The man muttered. "These are the ones who will protect me? They're just kids!"

Natsumi gained tic marks. "Hey listen you old geezer, we're full fledged ninjas!" She shook her fist at him.

"Whatever my name's Tazuna a super bridge builder, you'll be protecting me on the way to my home country Nami No Kuni," Tazuna said dismissing the blonde girl's rage.

Natsumi growls and tries to charge at Tazuna.

Kakashi grabs her and held her back.

"Let me at him Kakashi-sensei!" Natsumi yelled struggling to get free.

"Remember Natsumi, he's our client you can't hurt him." Kakashi informed the upset girl.

Natsumi groaned.

Team 7 left to get ready to head to Nami No Kuni.

Naruko sighed rubbing her temple. "Natsumi-chan has really let the praise go to her head…But Megumi-chan has mellowed out of that arrogant phase, probably due to the loss against Soshi-chan."

"Are you worried Naru-chan?" Lucretia replied coming up to her wife's desk.

"I do have a bad feeling Lu-chan," Naruko told her wife. "I feel like something big is going to happen in that mission."

"Then send me as backup," Said a impassive familiar young voice.

Both women jumped and looked to see Soshi standing there in his ninja attire. His arms were crossed.

"Soshi-chan!" Naruko exclaimed surprised and happy to see her estranged son before them.

Lucretia was also happy and surprised to see their son standing before them willingly.

"If you have such a bad feeling, then I will go with Team 7 as support." Soshi said as a fact.

Naruko eager to make amends to her son nodded. "Okay Soshi-chan…You will go to Team 7 and help them on their C ranked mission."

Soshi nodded and turned away. "Understood," He put two fingers to his forehead and then vanished before their eyes.

Both of his mothers were stunned by what they just saw.

"Incredible Soshi-chan's speed, it rivals Tou-san's!" Naruko exclaimed recalling all the times in her childhood when her father showed off his speed.

"No Naru-chan, I think Soshi-chan is even faster," Lucretia replied with a proud smile one her wife soon shared.

"I want to see just what Soshi-chan is truly capable of, I'm sending a Shadow Clone to follow the.," Naruko made a one handed ram seal and made a single shadow clone. "Follow Soshi-chan and Team 7,"

"Right boss!" The clone saluted before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

===At the Village Gates===

Team 7 and Tazuna were waiting for their chronically tardy sensei Kakashi.

Natsumi was annoyed as she paced back and forth waiting. "Grrrr! Sensei is late again!"

"That doesn't surprise me, Kakashi is known for being late to everything," Said a voice.

Team 7 was surprised and looked to see Soshi leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Onii-chan?" Megumi was surprised to see her brother here.

"What are you doing here _onii-chan_?" Natsumi spat annoyed.

Sasuke glares releasing KI at him and Sakura followed her crush's lead.

"I will be accompanying your squad for the mission as support," Soshi replied emotionlessly.

Megumi was both surprised and happy to see her older brother was coming along, this was her chance to see a bit more of his skills and to try to make amends for her behavior in the past towards him.

Tazuna looked at him and then looks to Natsumi. "Now that kid looks more like a ninja than you do girlie,"

Natsumi growled her eyes turning red briefly with slits.

Megumi had a hand on her sister's shoulder shaking her head. "Calm down sis,"

Natsumi growls but her eyes turn back to blue.

Kakashi arrived an hour later and was surprised to see Soshi here. "Soshi?"

"Lady Hokage sent me as backup as she had a bad feeling about the mission." Soshi replied.

Team 7, Tazuna, and Soshi were on their way through the forest.

Sakura was trying to fawn over Sasuke as usual and as usual the Uchiha ignored the pink haired fan girl's attempts.

Megumi looked at her brother as he was walking beside Kakashi.

Soshi knew this way since he had gone down this path a couple of years ago, when he was sent to aid the rebellion against the Yondaime Mizukage in the civil war.

Sakura was talking to Tazuna for conversation.

Sasuke was glaring at Soshi. _'You just wait Soshi, I will unlock my sharingan and then copy your techniques! They are only meant for elites like me and not losers whose own parents didn't even train them.'_

Naruko's shadow clone followed the team without noticed. _'I can't wait to see more of Soshi-chan's skills and best of all, when I dispel boss will get the memories!'_ Naruko was well known for being incredibly stealthy despite her cheerful personality.

The team and its backup all walked by a puddle in the middle of the road.

Soshi and Kakashi both had their eyes narrowed the minute they walked near it.

Then all of a sudden a spiked shuriken style chain came out to wrap around the two Jonin.

Soshi reacted instantly, he grabbed the chain and his skin was not pierced due to his Saiyan heritage. He then yanked the chain pulling two chunin from the puddle.

One chunin had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. His Kirigakure forehead protector had a single horn on it. The other Chunin had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. His Kirigakure forehead protector had two horns on it.

"The Demon brothers former Chuinin from Kirigakure," Soshi replied.

The two chunin were stunned and saw the boy wearing a Jonin vest.

Gozu stuttered stunned by who was before them. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji! The young ninja who ended the Kirigakure civil war for the rebels! You singlehandedly slew the Yondaime Mizukage a perfect Jinchuriki and his 10000 strong army!"

Megumi was stunned and horrified to hear that. _'Onii-chan has fought in a war?! And the deadliest war ever in shinobi history?! Where were we to comfort him?'_ She looked saddened as she knew where they had been, they were training under their parents and letting the attention get to their heads. She clenched her fists looking down upset at herself and her sister for their bratty behavior towards their brother over the years.

Natsumi was envious and in disbelief of her brother. _'No way! They gotta be lying! There's no way he was in a war...much less the bloodiest war ever seen in shinobi history!'_

"You two ran from your village along with the demon of kirigakure Zabuza Momochi after his own attempt at killing the Yondaime Mizukage failed." Soshi spoke calmly. "You are after the bridge builder are you not?"

The two Chunin flinched.

Soshi narrowed his eyes as several rainbow colored chains sprouted from his back and then shot at the brothers wrapping around them.

Megumi was awed. _'Those are chakra chains like Kaa-chan can do!'_ Megumi had awakened her own chakra chains during training one day after graduation and passing Kakashi's bell test but she couldn't use them too often yet, she needed training to learn how to utilize them like her mother and late grandmother could.

Natsumi glared enviously at her brother. _'WHAT he even inherited our grandmother's chains like sis and kaa-chan?! No fair!'_

Soshi looks to Tazuna. "Tazuna, it would appear that you lied about the mission's ranking these two are Chunin from Kirigakure and they probably aren't alone. That would make this mission A-ranked at the least."

Naruko's shadow clone was nearby and was listening in. _'Boss's bad feeling was spot on! The old man lied about who was after him! I know Soshi-chan can handle himself from what boss and Lu-chan read in his file…But Megumi-chan and Natsumi-chan, they're not ready for this kind of mission yet.'_

Tazuna explained how he was being targeted by a business tycoon by the name of Gato. The bridge that Tazuna was building would connect to the mainland and allow new supplies to be brought into Nami No Kuni which would cut Gato's business down and break his hold over the country, so the businessman hired some bandits and missing-nin to go after Tazuna.

Kakashi spoke. "Soshi this mission is too dangerous for the others, they're not ready to handle it."

"I was doing missions like this when I was younger," Soshi replied.

Clone Naruko clenched her hands against the tree she was leaning against as she listened in, her strength causing the tree to creak a bit. _'Soshi-chan was out doing tough missions when he should've been enjoying his childhood…Damn Jiraiya and his prophecy!'_

"You're a special case Soshi, they haven't learned the real shinobi way like you have yet," Kakashi protested.

"What do you mean sensei?!" Natsumi exclaimed annoyed. "If _onii-chan_ can handle it so can we!"

Sasuke smirked. "Besides this would be a good chance to test my power outside the village."

Megumi inwardly groaned at her arrogant sister and teammate rubbing her temples.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, we'll continue the mission."

The team continued on their way through the forest, Kakashi and Soshi kept their guards up knowing a better opponent was most likely in the wind.

Natsumi was annoyed at how easily her brother handled the Kirigakure Chunin, even though she had been told he was an Elite Jonin with her current arrogant mindset she refused to accept the truth. She saw something and threw a kunai scaring the others. "Something's there!"

Megumi looked at her sister annoyed. "Natsumi what the hell?!"

Kakashi groaned. "Natsumi please! Those are kunai very dangerous, don't just throw them haphazardly like that."

"I saw something I swear!" Natsumi exclaimed.

Clone Naruko groaned inwardly from her hiding place. _'Kami, she's really acting just like I did at that age…'_

Natsumi threw another kunai and Megumi having had enough bonked her sister on the head. "Knock it off Natsumi!"

Soshi walked into the bushes and saw a scared white furred rabbit. "There's a rabbit."

Megumi ran to see the poor cute critter and scooped it up. "Oh poor thing! See what you did Natsumi!"

"B-B-But someone was there! I'm sure there was!" Natsumi said shocked.

Soshi studied the rabbit that his sister was comforting. _'That's a snow rabbit, they're only white in winter so this one must have been raised indoors…'_ His senses picked up something. "Everyone get down...Now!"He got down to the ground.

A whirring was heard as a massive butcher knife like sword was flying at them.

Megumi quickly got down grabbing her sister and bringing her down to avoid losing her head to the sword.

Kakashi got Sasuke and Sakura down and Tazuna dropped to the ground.

The sword landed embedded in a tree trunk. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat.

A man appeared on the tip of the blade. The man was tall and noticeably muscular with pale olive skin, short black hair which he wore spiky, dark brown eyes, and short eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Soshi narrowed his eyes at the man. "I knew it…The demon brothers had another ally. Zabuza Momochi the demon of kirigakure and former member of the seven swordsmen."

The newly named Zabuza chuckled in a dark way.

Megumi shivered as his brown eyes looked at them as if they were prey for a lion.

Zabuza spoke clearly despite having bandages over his mouth and nose. "I'm honored you know my name and I know who you are…The Elemental God Warrior Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji. Despite being the same age as those other brats you are a true shinobi, you were said to have eliminated several hidden camps of bandits at just the age of 6." He grinned beneath his bandages as he then looked to Kakashi. "And the man who was said to have copied over 1000 jutsu the copy-nin, Sharingan no Kakashi."

Sasuke was shocked to hear that. _'Did he say Sharingan Kakashi?'_

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing a scarred closed eye and it opens showing a red eye with three black tomoe in it.

Soshi looked to his fellow Jonin. _'So he truly does have a Sharingan in his left eye.'_

Natsumi looked ready to fight and was about to charge in only for her brother to block her path with one arm out.

"Stay back you'll only get in the way, Kakashi I will fight him alone." Soshi replied glancing at Team 7's Jonin sensei.

"WHAT?!" Natsumi growled annoyed only to feel a hand on her shoulder and saw her sister Megumi shaking her head. Natsumi groaned and moved back with her team in front of the old bridge builder

"Soshi are you sure?" Kakashi asked concerned for his younger sister figure's son.

"I can handle him Kakashi," Soshi replied looking at Zabuza.

Zabuza grinned as he uses the teleportation jutsu to appear before the team. "I am honored that such a renowned ninja wants to fight me! I'll give you a fight!" He swung his massive sword with incredible strength and force.

The sword went right through Soshi who seemed to phase out and disappear.

Zabuza was shocked. "Genjutsu? No…It's pure speed."

Kakashi was very impressive as he watched. _'Even my Sharingan couldn't follow that speed.'_

Soshi appears behind Zabuza charging lightning into his hand and he thrust his hand out, a powerful blast of lightning shot out of his palm at the former kiri-nin.

Zabuza turned and saw the lightning blast coming at him. "Lightning release without handsigns or even saying anything?!"

Megumi was amazed. _'Onii-chan is incredible!'_

Zabuza was struck by the lightning attack and it would've hurt bad had he not been a water clone.

Soshi impassively watched the 'fried' kiri-nin melt into water.

Zabuza appears behind him with his sword raised. "You're finished!" He brought his sword down to slice the boy in two.

Soshi easily avoided the massive blade and held his hand at Zabuza's stomach. He blasted Zabuza with a wave of wind from his hand sending the kiri missing-nin back several meters.

Zabuza was shocked by the use of two elemental releases. "Wind release too?! What's next?!" he created three water clones which all charged Soshi with their swords ready to slice him up.

Soshi blurred out and then reappeared in the same spot, all three clones were immediately defeated and melted back into water.

Natsumi was in disbelief by what she was seeing. _'There's no way this is real…How can he use two elemental releases_ _?! How is he so far ahead of us?!'_

Sasuke was glaring enviously. _'No way! How…How can he be this powerful?! His parents_ _didn't even train him! How did he obtain such power?!'_

Clone Naruko was barely able to even follow her son's movements. _'Soshi-chan…You're_ _incredible! Yet I feel as if you have even more to show us!'_

Zabuza appeared standing on the lake with one hand over his head and the other at his chest both in the ram seal. "Hiding in Mist Technique!" The area became covered in a dense fog.

Soshi narrowed his eyes and then flared his energy aura which immediately blew all the mist away shocking Zabuza.

Zabuza was shocked. _'No way with just his energy he blew my entire jutsu away as if it was nothing!'_

Soshi then inhaled and shoots a massive stream of fire from his mouth bigger than any Uchiha fire jutsu at Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes were wide in shock. _'And he can use Fire Release too?! So the stories are true...the Niji clan really are the original elemental users!'_ Zabuza went through some hand seals. "Water Release: Water Formation Wall!" Zabuza clearly spat out water despite his facial bandages and the water rose up forming a circular barrier which turned into steam when Soshi's powerful flames collided with it.

Morgana was watching from a nearby tree with her hood and cloak off. Her red eyes gleamed in delight watching her reborn mate in action. _'Soshi-kun, you have become so strong…You're nearly at your previous level, just another year or two and you'll likely surpass your original strength my love~!'_ She licked her lips lustfully as she watched her love dominate the battle.

Zabuza charged at Soshi. "You really are worthy of your title boy!" He swung his sword at Soshi.

Soshi sent ki into his finger and blocks the slash with no effort on his part.

Zabuza was shocked. "The hell?! He blocked my head cleaving sword with just one finger?!" He tries to swing his massive blade again.

Soshi blocked the slash yet again with ease (Think when Goku was blocking Future Trunks's sword attacks).

Zabuza jumped away and landed on the lake.

Soshi blurred out following and appears in front of him standing on the water as well.

Zabuza went through several hand seals.

Soshi narrowed his eyes and thrust both hands out sending a massive wave of wind at the kiri-nin.

Zabuza was blasted and sent flying his hand seals interrupted.

Soshi appeared above him and inhales. "Great Waterfall Technique." He opened his mouth and shoots a massive surge of water from it at Zabuza it turns into a massive cascade like wave.

Zabuza was shocked. _'He used a jutsu of that magnitude without the handsigns?! Or even using the water of the lake?!'_ He was blasted several meters by the powerful technique and hit a tree. tree roots emerged wood release like and began to wrap around Zabuza tightly holding him down as Soshi approached him.

Soshi held his hand up and forms a swirling blue orb of energy the Rasengan. "You have no future Zabuza," He was about to kill Zabuza with the Rasengan. Just then Soshi sensed something and saw several small senbon strike Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza immediately went limp as the tree roots let him go onto the ground. the roots sunk back into the ground.

A mysterious person appears. A young woman with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame. Hernormal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, she wore a hunter-nin mask on top of her forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

The mysterious person spoke. "You were right he did have no future, thank you for bringing him down I have been after him for several months now."

Soshi looked at the mysterious masked ninja. _'This one is strong…Stronger than the Genin of Team 7 put together. Perhaps I might get a good challenge from her.'_ "So you are a Kiri hunter-nin." Soshi having ended the bloodline war on the rebels' side instinctively knew that this was no actual kiri hunter-nin as she lacked the full skill of one and he had killed many Kiri Anbu in the war against Yagura so he was familiar with how they looked in action and uniform.

"Yes I must go now this body has many secrets and I must dispose of it," She disappears in a swirl of wind and reappears picking up Zabuza's 'corpse'. "Farewell." She disappeared.

Natsumi yelled. "What the hell was that _onii-chan_?! You take that big monster down like he is nothing despite being our same age! How are you so damn strong?!"

"I trained right." Soshi replied calmly with his arms crossed.

Natsumi gained tic marks but Kakashi stopped her as he covered his Sharingan eye with his forehead protector again.

"Calm down Natsumi-chan, you will need to learn that Soshi isn't the only one your age who is much stronger than I am," Kakashi said looking to Soshi. " Soshi, you have the same suspicious I do about that girl?"

"Yeah Kakashi, she is most likely Zabuza's accomplice as Kiri hunter-nin take their target's head immediately after killing them." Soshi replied. "The weapons were most likely medic-nin tools senbon."

"Which means she plans to help get Zabuza back up to fighting strength, We most likely have around a week," Kakashi said and looks to Tazuna. "Tazuna let's continue to your house,"

Tazuna nodded. "Right."

Team 7, Tazuna, and Soshi continue on their trek to Nami No Kuni being stealthily followed by Clone Naruko.

* * *

 **Alright that's it for the first part of the wave mission arc! Sorry it took me so long I was distracted by other things but now I'm back and more eager than ever to do my Fics! Oh and incase people are wondering yes Soshi will have a harem here is the start of the list: Morgana, Mina, Naruko, Lucetria, Megumi, Natsumi, Mei Terumi, Hinata Hyuga, Female Haku**


End file.
